Becoming One
by Sdanceqt
Summary: Opening the door to a future together...A story to fill in the gaps to Maria & Georg's happily ever after. Beginning just before the wedding and honeymoon - Love Reviews, thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Had some fun writing this. This is nearly finished, so I will post regularly.  
If you are following me... YES, I am still working on my Pride and Prejudice story, I'm trying to tie the story line together and fill in the holes. I had a bad case of writers block after writing the next 1/2 chapter... But as soon as this story is posted, I hope to start posting that story again.

Hope you enjoy and please review! ;)  
-Stephanie

Becoming One Prologue

It felt so good to laugh, it felt like ages since they had laughed, and now they could, together. The darkness drank in their laughter and the sounds of the night creatures around the lake seemed to sing in tune to the music of their vocals.

After a moment of holding each other, Georg pulled away slightly to search Maria's eyes, which glistened and reflected the light from the lamp outside the gazebo. "Maria, Daring, is this what you want?" He needed to hear her say it, after all, he was older and already had seven children; perhaps he was being selfish.

She raised her hand to cup his face. He was so dear to her, how could he not know it? "Georg," She breathed his name for the first time and smiled, "I do. I want us. I came out here not knowing if I could stay, but afraid to leave. And now, I feel at home." He closed his eyes in relief, opening them when he felt her soft lips lightly touch his. "I love you, Georg von Trapp."

His smile took her breath away even before he pulled her close, lifted her feet from the ground to swing her around the gazebo. Around and around they went. They laughed again in carefree abandon.

Soon they had calmed and stood simply enjoying the comfort of each other's bodies. "It is getting late. I should take you back inside." He murmured, not wanting to break their solitude.

Her reply came after she had snuggled closer to his heart, her head just under his, "Soon." He silently agreed and held her closer kissing her head and caressing her back.

There was much to discuss. They needed to communicate what had happened that day. They needed to get to know one another. They had planning to do. All these discussions could wait for another day.

Georg was glad that she did not yet want answers to questions that she must be thinking. He hardly knew how to tell her about the Baroness, a woman he was engaged to only an hour ago. He felt disgusted with himself, what kind of a man proposes to two women in a week? He had been in such a state with Maria gone and his denied feelings that he had given into Elsa's pressure and suggested marriage to her. He thanked G-d that he had come to his senses; that Elsa had released him; that Maria was now in his arms, where she was always meant to be.

Basking in their togetherness and newfound love seemed infinitely more important than talking just then, until a thought broke through Maria's bliss, "Do you think the children will be happy?"

He couldn't help his chuckle, "Oh Maria, they already consider you their mother and more than a friend. They were so unhappy thinking they would be stuck with Elsa. The way they moped about when you were gone, nothing lifted their spirits, and though I tried to help; I was so forlorn myself. I don't think you should worry about their reactions." He briefly kissed her parted lips and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes before continuing, "They love you as I do. You are already a part of this family, don't you see?"

She nodded. "Kiss me again," she requested threading her fingers through the hair behind his ears. Georg rather liked this new demanding side of his fraulein. He readily complied, tasting her courage, love and passion in the movements of her lips and caresses of her hands.

Soft words were whispered between kisses and touches. This feeling of being cherished was so new to Maria, and so craved by Georg, that time went by too quickly. He eventually realized that it had gotten late and, still holding Maria to his side, lead them down the path home.


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming One  
A Sound of Music Story: Part 1

The sun was just peaking out of the clouds, highlighting the mountain peaks majestically on the horizon. Overhead the blue sky filtered through to marble the clouds and the moist air smelled green.

Maria breathed deeply as she looked up to the ray of sunshine raining down at the von Trapp villa. She exhaled letting peace fill her heart—dimming the world of sounds around her of children laughing, birds singing, water rushing…

Tomorrow was her wedding day. She was getting married.

All the stress. The waiting. The Tension. The vendors. The shopping… Tomorrow it will be worth it. Tomorrow will be the end—the beginning of the rest of her life.

Captain von Trapp meandered onto the terrace drawn to his family by the sound of his children's happiness. Once he spotted her, he smiled at the look on Maria's face; eyes closed, chin raised to the sun as she faced the children as they laughed and gave chase to their siblings. He could not resist her. His bride looked so beautiful.

Quietly, he made his way to her to plant a lingering kiss on her head.

Her smile was immediate. Opening her eyes, Maria pointed to her check, wordlessly asking for another kiss, which he happily obliged. "Here too?" she asked, pointing to the other cheek.

"Yes."

"And here?" Finally, with a chuckle, his lips met hers in a reverent caress that made her heart sing and her breath hitch.

"Eewww!"

They moved apart at the giggling from the lawn and laughed. He scowled at his younger son as he stood, earning himself a cheeky grin from Kurt; his lips twitched when Liesl smacked his arm and appeared to reprimand him. Taking a seat and reaching for her hand, Georg asked how she was feeling, hoping that she felt as relaxed and happy as she appeared the moment before.

"I am wonderful. Trying not to be too anxious. I was thinking about tomorrow."

"With that smile on your face? I'm glad. Personally, I would rather skip the whole to-do and move on to the actual marriage—where I get to abscond with my beautiful bride for six weeks of no chaperones, children, or social calls." Georg felt like the luckiest man in the world. His part in the planning process had been simple; he made the honeymoon arrangements, handed over a guest list, and paid the bills that poured in from all directions. However, feeling Maria's tension and frustrations over the process of planning the wedding and reception, he had taken it upon himself to create small moments for them. He did not want her to lose sight of why all the preparations and planning were wreaking havoc on their home and piece-of-mind; the reason it was all necessary was for them to be together, as man and wife, forever.

"And you are telling me this now?! We could have eloped!" laughed Maria, before she lowered her eyes demurely, "Our feelings are mutual, Captain."

His face grew serious and his eyes darkened at the way she had said 'Captain'. She still called him that occasionally as an endearment or to tease him. She was teasing him now. "Let's go," he said jumping to his feet. "The children will be fine with Max. I'll go get him out of bed."

He did not get away before his hand was grabbed, "Georg! Wait. As nice as a day alone sounds—I know it has been hectic lately—I would like to do something as a family…"

"But.."

"I promised the children." She continued, "Tomorrow will be full of activity and then we will be gone for so long. I can see that they are happy for us, but they are still anxious about being away from us for so long. Did you notice how Marta and Gretl clung to us last night? Even Brigitta and Louisa have been a bit more affectionate and vulnerable. It is important, Darling."

He nodded and sighed, "I see what you mean. What do you suggest then?" Sitting down again, he resigned himself to sharing Maria with his children. Not that he minded; he was very happy and content in the obvious affection between the children and his bride. It gave him so much hope looking toward the future. However, a selfish side of him was severely disappointed that he would have to wait until after the wedding reception before being granted any quality time with her.

"Perhaps you could captain a ship to the other side of the lake and we can picnic there? It will be nice to be outdoors."

Georg smiled at her enthusiasm, "I think that could be arranged. Though I do not know about any ships. The boats in this lake are rather small and have been known to eject passengers. Are you sure you will be able to stay dry?"

"Oh, yes! Though we might want to get the children into clothing that can get wet so they are comfortable playing in the water if they like. We should bring a couple balls. I'll ask Frau Schmidt to add a treat to have with lunch. The children will like that."

Georg chuckled with raised brows as Maria hopped to her feet, kissed his cheek, and disappeared into the house to make arrangements with his housekeeper. Frau Schmidt seemed entirely too happy, and rather smug, at the idea of having Maria ensconced as Baroness von Trapp. Quite different than the disapproving looks she sent toward Elsa Schrader when she thought no one was paying attention, he reflected.

Maria had the entire household wrapped around her finger, even the children. He smiled at the thought as he looked on to watch their more restrained game of toss. The morning of announcing their engagement had been a pivotal moment for the von Trapps.

 _That morning he found himself descending the stairs looking at the sight of his lovely Maria, also up early, her light summer dress moved around her legs as she descended the opposite staircase. He was surprised to see that she was up so early and also that she was there at the same time as he. Maria's smile was radiant. Georg felt exultant and contented to be the one to make her eyes sparkle in that way; he prayed that he would have that effect on her the rest of his days._

 _The children had been so excited to have their beloved Fraulein returned to them. They hoped that she would stay with them forever but had been unable to extract the promise of it from her the night before. In an effort to keep her happy and impress upon their father how much they wished for her to stay, they had woken early and readied themselves for the day quickly._

 _When they had come downstairs their faces were anxious and the little ones had tears of worry in their eyes; their beloved Fraulein had not been in her room!_

 _With vocalized relief, the children found her in the sitting room talking with their father. Since both adults were smiling, they calmed down somewhat. The little ones went directly to Maria to hug her and wish her good morning, amusing their father who was ignored until all seven of his children had said their good morning greeting to the woman sitting next to him on the settee._

" _Good morning to you too! Why, I am glad to see such happy faces this morning! Bright and early too." He teased them sending a wink to Maria who chuckled and squeezed the 3 closest children to her in a fond hug. "Since you are all up, I wonder if breakfast is ready."_

 _He stood and was surprised by Brigitta's inquiry about waiting for the Baroness, whom he had completely forgotten about. "The Baroness? Oh, yes! I was going to mention that she has gone."_

" _Gone?" Friedrich questioned hopefully. Georg could not miss the pleading looks and curiosity. He simply nodded, "uh humm," knowing that would not be enough for his inquisitive bunch._

" _What do you mean, Father? Will she be coming back or can Fraulein Maria stay instead?" This from his shy 7-year-old. It melted his heart and brought tears to Maria's eyes._

 _Georg kneeled on his hunches and tugged at the braid hanging from Marta's ears, "Would you like that, my little Marta?" He kissed her temple once her enthusiastic nodding stopped, and then rose to his feet once again._

 _He clapped his hands together and said, "It just so happens that the Baroness will not be returning. She would not due as a mother to you, and since I never loved her, we decided that marriage was out of the question. No, that would not due at all! What kind of fairytale ending would that be?" He looked at Maria who had lifted her brow and bit her tongue to allow him to tell the children._

 _Gretl chirped from the comfort of Maria's arms, "Father, fairytales have princesses. Can we get Fraulein Maria a pretty dress and a tiara? She would look just like a princess." While her siblings laughed, Maria held her close and whispered something in her ear that made Gretl giggle._

 _His children all looked at Georg expectantly as he appeared to consider Gretl's request. "Well, I must agree with you, Gretl. Perhaps a long gown of white satin and lace for Fraulein Maria? And perhaps a tiara of diamonds and flowers to show off at the party?"_

 _Gretl smiled brightly at the thought of another party, "A party?!" in the ballroom with beautifully dressed people waltzing around the room._

 _Maria could hold her tongue no longer. Shaking her head, she said, "Oh please, no tiaras! I would be afraid of losing diamonds. I would much rather have a wreath of flowers from you girls." Hoping to move the conversation along she looked at her betrothed and asked, "I am interested in this party you were talking about, Captain. What occasion should I need to have such an extravagant dress?"_

 _Friedrich frowned in confusion while Liesl, Louisa, and Brigitta eyed their father curiously as he walked around the room. He touched each child he passed until he stood at Maria's side._

" _Well, actually, that was something I wanted to speak to you all about this morning. Your Fraulein and I had a discussion last night that affects us all. So, we would very much like your blessing to marry." He noticed his children with wide eyes and gaped mouths as he continued, reaching out for Maria's shoulder. "Your new mother will look just like a princess in a long white dress, walking down the aisle of the church to become a part of our family."_

 _The joyful chaos that resulted from his little speech would forever be etched in their memories in slow motion._

" _Does that mean you will stay forever?"_

" _She can stay?"_

" _You will be our mother?"_

" _Can I call you 'Mother'?"_

" _Oh, thank you, Father!"_

 _The jumping, hugging, and exclamations would last well past the usual time that breakfast was served. Maria was so touched that he could see her fighting tears each time his eyes found her throughout the loud meal._

The young von Trapps were discussing something rather serious when they noticed Fraulein Maria was no longer on the veranda. Instead, their father was there looking on as if his thoughts were a million miles away.

"Liesl, you are the oldest, you go ask."

"Me?" Liesl asked, "Why should I have to be the one to ask? What about you, Louisa? You go ask Father."

"Oh no. I can't do that!" Louisa was adamant.

By this time, the game played while discussing their current dilemma had stopped. The ball completely forgotten in the grass. The little ones kept asking why it was so important while the older siblings argued at how best to go about it. Finally, a compromise was decided. They would all go.

Taking a big breath, Louisa and Liesl were the first to get their father's attention on the terrace when they approached. "Father?"

Seven children surrounded him. His memory interrupted, he raised his eyebrows in surprise at their somber and hesitant expressions. "Yes, my dears? Why so serious?"

Liesl was not sure how to open the subject so she looked to Friedrich, who rambled, "Well, we wanted to ask you something. Something that is serious. We hope you don't mind. We really want to… I mean, Gretl and Marta already do most of the time…"

Louisa rolled her eyes, and said aside to her brother, "You aren't making any sense!"

Georg held up his hand to stop the bickering he was sure would follow. "Now, now, children. What is this about? You know you can ask me anything, I hope. Marta, what do you already do?" Marta giggled at being singled out and he caught her shoulders in a half hug at his side.

Gretl took his behavior as an invitation and left her older sister to climb onto her father's lap. He laughed at her cuddling and gladly held her close before returning his attention to the other children. "Liesl?"

After being singled out as the oldest again, Liesl realized that it would be better to just say it. She was a little worried that the request would offend him, after all he grieved so deeply before Fraulein Maria came that summer. She looked him in the eye and said, "Father, we want to know if it would be alright with you if we called Fraulein Maria 'Mother'."

The others agreed by nodding their heads.

Georg frowned at their concern and nodded. Of course, they would be worried about his reaction to the endearment. Hadn't he put them through hell with his behavior the previous four years? How was he ever to atone for his behavior? He sighed, not at all concerned with the request itself, but rather pained that his children were so worried to approach him with it. "My darlings, it is perfectly alright. Maria will not take the place of your real mother in your heart. Not ever. Your mother will watch over you and love you all your life." He looked at each of the seven faces that showed relief that he was not angry. "That being said, Maria loves you and is so looking forward to being your mother. I am sure that you would make her very happy by addressing her that way, if you are comfortable enough to do so."

His children nodded and smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Maria hovering by the open door.

Maria smiled at the sight of Georg surrounded by the children. Leaning against the glass door she savored the view with love in her heart. She had not heard their conversation, staying just out of hearing range, so touched at the moment that happy tears came to her eyes.

Georg's voice carried with his next words that brought her forward. "Although we will be gone a while after the wedding, do not doubt that we will both miss you very much."

"That is certainly true. In fact, I have come from organizing a picnic across the lake." Her favorite eight faces turned to her with various looks of excitement and happiness. "Frau Schmidt is overseeing all of the last-minute arrangements, so we will have the day to ourselves. Your father and I decided that we would spend time as a family today."

Georg set Gretl on her feet. "That's right. We can have a nice, quiet day together before the mayhem tomorrow. Why don't you all go get changed and ready."

Maria followed them inside telling them to wear play clothing and swimming costumes if they want to go in the lake. "Also, Liesl can you make sure to bring down towels. Friedrich, I would like you to collect some balls to bring. Brigitta, Marta, do not forget your hats."

Maria sighed as they rushed to the stairs. She hoped that they all heard her.

Georg came up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "All ready, Darling?" He asked kissing her temple.

"Yes. If you would like to change, I will go help the children."

He yanked on the tie around his neck. "Yes, I think I will go change into something a little more comfortable and get rid of this noose. You, however, will sit outside and enjoy a moment of quiet. I will check on the little ones before I come down." He kissed her lips before she could refuse. When she melted into the kiss, he pulled back and winked before turning to leave the room. His footsteps resounding as he bound up the stairs like his children had the moment before.

 _How on Earth will we all fit in this boat when we have more children_? The thought almost made Maria laugh as she took in the wonderful sight of Brigitta playing hand games with Marta while the von Trapp Pirates (as Kurt had dubbed the three 'men') rowed the boat across the lake.

Her eyes were drawn to her Captain.

The subject of more children had briefly come up a fortnight ago. Maria had been hesitant to bring the subject up, though she had thought about the possibility of extending the family; of holding a blessing from G-d in her arms that was an extension of their love for each other. The thought filled her with such joy and hope for the future. It was still a novelty to consider the possibility since, only a few months ago, she had thought her future was with the convent.

 _Maria had withheld her secret musings on the subject of babies for several days when Georg casually brought it up as they sat at the lake's shore during a full moon. She felt warm and content sitting between his legs with his arms wrapped around her. "If I close my eyes, I can imagine sitting like this, your stomach the size of a melon," his thumb briefly caressed her belly as he kissed a sensitive place behind her ear. "Our child safe and moving incessantly under my hand, compelling me to love you even more than I do at this moment."_

 _She sighed and placed a hand over his, over the location of her womb. "That sounds beautiful. Are you sure, Georg? We haven't talked about having children..."_

 _He kissed her again, "Would it make you happy? To have our own children, I mean."_

 _She turned her head to nestle into his neck and breath him in, "Nothing could make me happier than that. To be so blessed to feel your love grow inside me… to have a baby with your eyes to hold."_

 _Since that magical night in the gazebo when the gray world became colorful once again, Maria had been a witness to so many facets of Georg's personality. His stern demeanor no longer intimidated her because she was now privy to his gentle, sensitive side. They had shared so much of their history and dreams since that day. She could only marvel at the new discovery, he was not against the idea of having more children!_

 _Maria could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "Then I do hope that we are blessed with more." He paused thoughtfully and soon continued with restrained humor, "We are already nine. I think with two more, we can have our own football team, five more we can have our own even game, or better yet, seven more and we can watch from the sidelines."_

 _He laughed when as she exclaimed, "Me? The mother of seven!"_

How wonderful life had been since their engagement. Like a dream. The transition from employee to fiancée had been strange, and yet, so natural; as had the transition from governess to mother. She had noticed times when the children would stare at her with their father, but she supposed that their uncertainty and curiosity was also expected under the circumstances.

"Land Ho!" Georg called out just before Friedrich jumped out to steady the boat, bringing it up the sandy slope. Several more pairs of sandals jumped overboard and splashed through the shallow water before Georg handed Maria down and then lifted Gretl high in the air before setting her on dry land.

Games were decided upon which sent the children in different directions. Maria gathered the blankets and baskets to set up a comfortable spot to picnic and watch over the fun. She had just spread out everything when Georg came over to collapse on the blanket and beckoned her to lay beside him.

Maria resisted with her hands on her hips, "What are you doing? You can't possibly be tired yet!"

He pouted, looking so much like Gretl that Maria nearly laughed, "I wanted to lay with you. I am rather tired already."

"We just got here!"

"But I am older and tire easily. I need my beautiful woman to help revive my energy." That did it. She could hold back no longer and let out a loud laugh. With a shake to the head, she ran off to gather the children. They gladly stopped their pursuits to attack their father and persuade him to play with them.

It looked like a mob to Georg, led by Maria and his youngest children. He did his best to look frightened as he fended off the little ones who piled on top of him and the older ones who tried to tickle him. He laughed at their enthusiasm and cried, "Ahhh! I give, I give. I will get up!"

Maria looked too pleased with herself and even rewarded him with a kiss to his check before he was lead into a circle of von Trapps. The game they decided on was tag. The players were divided up into teams and the game began. The players were kept on their toes due to the changing rules and location of the game which started in the clearing, then ended in chase through the water. The game lasted until complaints of hunger were heard.

"I suppose you all will be wanting some lunch!" Maria laughed when Kurt's stomach growled, "give me 5 minutes."

Maria hummed to herself as she prepared for the onslaught of starving children. She made a plate for herself and Georg, and then smaller portions were added to plates for Marta and Gretl before the family descended. Georg was very impressed at her forethought, if she hadn't taken out food for them he was afraid that there would have been nothing left to eat once the boys had taken their share.

While the meal was consumed with gusto once everyone was sitting around the dishes, bellies were soon fully appeased. Maria lounged back on her elbows beside Georg as the others began to disperse to entertain themselves. Most of the children found occupation around the water finding creatures or tossing a ball. Brigitta found a spot away from her splashing siblings to read with her feet soaking in the lapping water.

"What are you thinking about?" Georg quietly asked, interrupting her introspection. He had been gazing at her and watching her expression change with her thoughts.

She smiled and shook her head to come back to the present. "Oh, nothing really important. I was thinking about being away from the children; while I haven't been apart of their lives long, it feels as though I have. I was thinking about how content I feel now and wondering what will change. Change in general can be difficult." Maria had also been thinking about a conversation they had several days before; about Austria. However, she had good reason not to bring that up.

He thought about this a moment. "Are you worried about the change in our relationship?" She was still an innocent, he knew that and regularly had to remind himself to take their intimacy slow. Georg tried to reign in the passion he felt but was also certain that she knew this; he did not think he could hide anything from her.

"Not exactly. I just realize that I am coming into this marriage with nothing, while you have so much. An entire family, Georg. The children will have to adjust too, the change I am considering is not just about us."

He nodded in understanding and took her hand. "Maria, my love, you are overthinking this too much. There will be some adjustment, like the location of where you will sleep. I have already been deferring to you when making decisions, that will not change." Looking out over the happy faces of his children, he continued, "My children love you, as I do. They already feel that you are their mother; have known it since that first night you danced around the room with them." His smile was infectious and his dimple endearing to the woman at his side. "They are impatient for you to have the title. Though, not as impatient as I am to call you mine."

"I am yours," Maria breathed.

"My wife. You will be at this time tomorrow." With their eyes locked so much more was said without words. The thrill of his gaze, his words, made her shiver when his hand tightened and fingers threaded through hers. Without breaking eye contact, he lifted it to bestow a kiss to her wrist.

The day was enjoyed by all and as a family they gathered in the boat to make their way back to their corner of the lake. Gretl fell asleep in Maria's arms and she could see Marta blinking slow, tired from the day of running around outdoors. If Maria thought dinner would be a quiet affair, she was mistaken.

Revitalized by the food on their plates, there were many questions about what would happen tomorrow and the day after that. Maria did her best to answer questions, though soon they were fired off too quickly and she raised an exasperated expression for help, to her fiancé, also known as, the children's father. His amusement was apparent, though he tried to hide it behind a glass of wine. Max lounged back in his seat watching the goings on as if he were paying for the greatest entertainment.

Georg finally gathered the attention of his excited brood, "Children, you must all calm down and allow your mother to breath." He caught her eye, knowing it was the first time he had referred to her this way. The children all had various looks of surprise, excitement and joy. He smirked, "Now, let me tell you what the plan is. After you get yourselves in bed, I am going to take Fraulein Maria to the abbey where she will stay the night and have some help from the sisters' in the morning. You all will get ready and go to the church with your Uncle Max and me."

Liesl interrupted, "Father, I wanted to help Fraulein Maria to dress. Can I not go early to be with her?"

Maria frowned at Liesl's tone, surprised at her manners. Georg also was looking at Liesl and raised his brow. Liesl sat back against her seat in response to the silent censure.

Georg looked at Maria to gage her feelings on Liesl's request and nodded slightly. "Alright. You may go with Max early. If all five of you girls are ready before Max leaves for the church, Louisa and Brigitta may also go to see Maria before the ceremony." Maria smiled and returned her attention to the noodles on her plate.

Georg continued, "Where was I, oh yes! After the ceremony, you will all go with Uncle Max to the hotel where the reception will be. I have a suite there for you all to stay the night after the reception and pictures. Frau Schmidt has agreed to stay with you and Max. I have already asked for food to be available to you in the room since the reception does not align with your usual meal times. Maria and I will see you for a late breakfast here in the morning before our train is scheduled to leave."

Everyone nodded with the exception of Gretl and Marta. They were not happy at being left out at the church; they both frowned. Gretl, who had become more outspoken and brave since Maria's arrival, voiced her thoughts on the previous subject once her father finished. "Father, I want to be with Mother before the ceremony too. Why can't I go with Liesl? I won't get into trouble, I promise. Please, Father? Mother?"

Georg finished his bite and pursed his lips. He understood that the little ones felt left out, but he felt strongly that Maria needed that time to herself. He had acquiesced to his oldest daughter because his bride had asked Liesl to be a bridesmaid and he was certain she would not cause stress. He could not expect his bride to look after the little girls just moments before saying her vows! His first inclination was to raise is voice and reprimand Gretl for her manners; instead, recognizing the significance of Gretl calling her 'Mother', he took a deep breath and thought through his reply.

Maria beat him to it, "Darling, I do not know that there will be enough room for everyone since some of the Sisters will also be attending to me. I also do not know how long your sisters will be with me, the timing is very important because we do not want to hold up the service. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Gretl shook her head, so Maria continued looking at all the children so they understood. "I will have to send your sisters to the chapel before me anyway and you may ask Liesl questions before I arrive, in case there is any confusion. Liesl and Louisa, you will have to give Gretl and Marta their flower baskets and make sure they are ready. Brigitta, you have gotten so good at plaiting, can I count on you to help with your sisters? Oh Friedrich, Kurt, can you manage your hair yourself?"

Maria's last question earned her a round of giggles around the table. Georg raised his glass to his bride in a silent toast and thought to himself, _I am marrying a marvel_.

Max pipped up, "You are all rather funny. Did we not go through a rehearsal yesterday? Of course, we did. It will all be fine as long as Maria can make it down the aisle and your father can make it up the steps."

Georg rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Max. Now I will be worried about tripping over my own pant legs."

The children laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

So glad you like this story!  
Warning: it is not meant to go through the honeymoon... but might get a little steamy before it ends. We will have to see what the characters do! I am nearly done with it, but will be out of town (unable to write) next week and out of town again (maybe able to write) the following 2 weeks. So there might be a little more time before the next chapter (or 2) go up.  
~Stephanie

Becoming One: Part 2

Maria descended the stairs feeling introspective. After saying a lengthy goodnight to the children, she was leaving again, carpet bag in hand. Next time she climbed the stairs, this would be her house and her family. She would own the name von Trapp too. She did not want to feel nervous about taking her vows or returning to the abbey so with each breath she took, she consciously let it out with gratitude and, catching sight of her groom, with love.

Georg reached to take her bag and kiss her cheek. "Ready, Darling?" She nodded and he escorted her out the door, his hand at her back.

At the bottom of the stairs he stopped, "You know, it's funny, I thought this would be easier." Her questioning look prompted him to continue, "to take you to the abbey. I haven't even opened the car door for you, and already I miss you desperately."

Maria turned into his arm and kissed his lips, "I will miss you too, Georg. I was just thinking the same thing. One night should not be too terrible, though. We will have the rest of our lives."

His eyes gleamed with promise when he returned her kiss with his own, "No more being apart. No more leaving. No more sleeping without you." He winked at her predictable blush and opened the door for her, endeavoring to be a gentleman.

The drive to the Abbey was too fast, they held hands on the gear shift in between the seats; no words were needed to communicate their feelings.

When Georg parked at the gate and killed the engine, his thumb tapped the wheel in nervous energy. Maria waited, silently amused as she examined his profile. "What is it?" He asked, turning to her.

She shrugged and reached across the void between them to kiss his cheek. "Nothing at all. I just want to remember this moment." He grinned.

It was a bittersweet goodbye for the lovers. When he opened the door for her and took her hand, they did not want to let go when the sister came to open the gate. They knew that it was silly to feel such a loss when their fingers released each other; but they both felt the ache and valiantly tried not to show it. This was a happy occasion to be celebrated, not mourned, after all! When they next held hands, it would be to join as husband and wife, in holy matrimony. The anticipation caused Maria to visibly shiver as she looked over her shoulder to smile one last time in farewell.

Following orders, the sister escorted Maria to the Reverend Mother's office and bid them goodnight. Maria was slightly surprised that the Reverend Mother sat with a tea service for two between the available chairs in her small office. Kneeling in greeting, Maria communicated her happiness for the opportunity to speak with the Reverend Mother before morning prayers.

"I thought it would be nice to take a moment to talk," said the Reverend Mother, "please sit and tell me about your new family."

Maria had always felt close to the Reverend Mother. Somehow, she had always felt completely at ease speaking about her thoughts and feelings to her; in her lifetime, the only other person she had ever felt she could be herself with was Georg—and they did not have intimate conversations until after he declared himself.

The last time she been in this office, she and her Captain had occupied the chairs while discussing their relationship and the wedding with the Mother Abbess. It was customary to get counseled by the officiant, however in this case the Mother Abbess had agreed to step into the role since she was instrumental in the ceremony preparations and had been Maria's acting guardian. During that meeting the Reverend Mother had seen the affection between the engaged couple and wholeheartedly had given her blessing for the union.

When the Reverend Mother had bid them Auf Wiedersehen, she had been relieved that both parties looked so happy. The Captain and Maria positively glowed with contented joy. The contrast from seeing Maria brokenhearted, despondent and confused was so great that she took a moment to pray for their marriage, continued happiness, and sent her thanks for allowing her to facilitate the match that made the individuals so happy.

Now, on the eve of the wedding, the Reverend Mother listened patiently to Maria talk about the adjustments that had taken place in the von Trapp household, how the children have reacted, having to contend with social events and chaperones, and the small wedding dramas over clothing, flowers and venue.

The Reverend Mother smiled, "I have never heard of a wedding that did not cause some stress, but it appears that you have weathered it well. Have you and Captain von Trapp had time to discuss your future or changes in your role?" This was one point in their last discussion that Maria had some uncertain feelings considering the expectations of being Baroness von Trapp.

Maria looked down into her tea cup which was cradled by both her hands, the body language told the Reverend Mother more than what Maria wanted to communicate. "Yes and No," she said, "Georg does not think that there will be significant changes, and I can understand why. My role with the children really won't change. But at the same time, I do think I will feel different."

With raised brows the Mother asked, "How so, my daughter?"

"Right now, I am only me; once we marry, I will be his. His world seems so different than what I have always known."

"I see. So, you believe that because you are entering his world, you might lose yourself?"

Maria frowned, _did I say that?_

"It is natural to feel that way, Maria. However, you are hardly the first woman that have to learn how to compromise within wedlock, and I daresay, you won't be the last either. I just want you to focus on the love you feel. Is that enough?"

Maria did not hesitate, "Oh yes, Reverend Mother."

The older woman smiled, she would always have a soft spot for this young woman whom she had watched grow and mature. "Then all will be right in the world. You just have to trust your love. Now, before I let you get some rest, is there anything you would like to ask about intimacy? I know that I cannot give advice, per se, but I know a bit of the world to help if you have questions. Have you talked about this part of marriage with your groom?"

She had just taken a sip of tea and began to cough when she swallowed too fast rather than spit it across the room. Maria's cheeks were red as roses. "We have talked. He has always been very… I know he is… I mean, he has alluded to sleeping arrangements. He has always been kind and we…"

Reverend Mother held up her hand and laughed, "Maria, I just wanted to know that you are aware and have talked about it with your soon-to-be husband. If you don't wish to discuss it, I will walk you to your room. Tomorrow is sure to be a long one for you."

Lying in bed later, Maria found it impossible to sleep. She felt restless. Her thoughts vacillated between her recent conversation, hopes, prayers, dreams; moments shared and those yet to come. She recalled reassuring him of her love in the gazebo and then again in the streets of Salzburg. After all they had shared, how could he doubt her, or doubt himself, she wondered. He had. She had learned that Georg von Trapp had a gentle heart and needed her assurance that they were right together.

 _On one of their few outings without the children, Georg and Maria had happened upon an elder acquaintance of his. She seemed polite enough, though Maria did feel that the woman had focused her attention—a little too attentively—away from herself. It came out in the introduction that this woman, Frau Liebeneiner, had been acquainted with Georg's mother and the late Baroness von Trapp. This information intrigued Maria, who naturally wanted to know more about the two women who had a place in her fiancé's heart._

 _It was a brief encounter. In parting, Frau Liebeneiner, frowned looking up into the Captain's eyes and said, "I hope you are proud of yourself, von Trapp. What would she think of you marrying such a young innocent? Good day to you both." She nodded her head in Maria's direction and continued on her way._

 _Maria raised her eyebrows in question but received no reply beyond a stormy expression. Georg took her arm and continued walking. They walked past the town square and through the garden gate in silence before she could take it no longer. "Georg, what was that about?"_

 _He shook his head and let go of her elbow when they reached a sheltered corner of the garden. He began pacing back and forth in front of her, becoming more agitated by the moment; she could tell by the fidgeting of his fingers. "What would Agathe think? And my mother? She had to bring up my mother! Only a few years older than Liesl…"_

 _She was able to discern his angry muttering. "That is enough, Georg." She stepped in front of him and held his arms to get his attention. "Would you care to share your thoughts with me?"_

 _He shook his head and looked to the ground appearing lost and vulnerable. "I am being incredibly selfish."_

" _How so?"  
_

" _I knew it before, but to have someone point it out to me. 'I hope you're proud,'" He scoffed and looked searchingly at Maria's face, "hardly. You are a young innocent, Maria, and I am an incredibly selfish old man to make you marry me."_

 _He could not hide his surprise when she smiled at him, "Georg, I would not call you old nor selfish, and I have learned enough life lessons to last most people a lifetime. Let the deceased rest, Georg, you can't know that they would disapproved. If they love you and you are happy, that is all they want for you. But you are forgetting one thing, my Captain." She did not wait for a response, continuing after a brusque pause, "You are forgetting my choice."_

 _Georg shook his head and began caressing her back, "That hardly rationalizes my actions, Maria. I love you, but you deserve so much from your life."_

" _I won't have a life without you, Georg. You have not 'made' me do anything. Think on this: I was miserable leaving you. I came back to you, not just for the children. I love you and want you more than anything to be my husband. Without you, I would be nothing but a failed nun." Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned forward to kiss his lips in an unhurried fashion and whispered, "I love you too, my Captain."_

 _His sigh resonated in his soul and relaxed his entire body as he drew her as close as their bodies would allow. "I am glad. I was lost without you."_

 _She smiled, "It is just you and me. No more questioning our happiness, Darling, all right?"_

 _He nodded with a smirk, "Yes, Captain." Then he kissed her again._

She hoped that her gift to him would, once again, leave him with no doubt of her devotion. With thoughts so scattered it was difficult to focus on the happiness she anticipated at the end of the aisle and a lengthy honeymoon of togetherness.

She clutched the small, beautiful arrangement of edelweiss with its single crimson rose to take in the fragrance. The blooms had been gently placed by the bed with a box containing a perfectly matching string of pearls. She was moved to tears even before she read the brief note written by her groom.

 _To my beautiful bride,  
_ _I hope to have the honor of showering you with gifts for the rest of our lives.  
_ _With all my love, I am forever yours, Georg_

She treasured the note more than the gift. She knew the pearls would be perfect to wear for the wedding ceremony and she would forever treasure them as a memory of the day. Though her mind raced in many directions, she managed to dwell on another conversation about the future of their family and Austria. Maria had been reflecting on it earlier but had not wanted to bring up the subject with Georg or ruin their family time that day. The looming uncertainty troubled her; Georg's sadness and anger over the political situation troubled her.

" _Maria, there is something worrying me. You are right, of course." He sighed and continued with some regret. "I did not want to make you anxious, or worried, when we are planning our wedding."_

 _Maria nodded, she had known he had been brooding, his mind would wander occasionally and he could not hide his preoccupation from her. "Georg," she said, taking his hand and leading him to a bench looking out on the lake. They had been walking outside enjoying the solitude. "I can see and feel your worry. Will you share it with me?"_

 _He could not help his smile, knowing that she would be the perfect partner for him. How could he ever resist her? "Yes, I do believe it is time we talked, as much as I detest the subject. My love, what do you know of what is happening politically? No, that is not what I mean… What do you think the repercussions will be if the Nazis take over Austria?"_

 _She shook her head, "I think it will be trouble. I do think that many people believe that the Germans can help the economy and make improvements to the government. But I don't know. I am more inclined to distrust the Nazis—much like you do—since they seem to crave power so much."_

 _He nodded, listening as she carefully worded her reply. He looked away, focusing on his folded hands trying to keep his anger in check, though he could not keep his voice from wavering with the passion he felt. "Power is not the only reason to distrust them. People are disappearing and being treated badly. They have no regard for human life. Everything that I fought for and believe in, will be gone." Here is paused, not sure how to bring up his other worries without sounding crude. "Maria, I am especially concerned about my past causing trouble for our future. I am well known as a hero," he snorted. "And I have also been very upfront about my political views. If the Nazis take Austria, they could try to use me and I don't think I could ever support them."_

" _Georg," she reached her hand to clasp his, "you are a hero to your children still, and to me. We will get through whatever challenge that comes our way. Together. And I will have you know something else, Captain," She waited a moment for him to look up at her so she could look him in the eye as she declared, "I would never have you compromise your beliefs, ethics, or views."_

 _With relief he enfolded her in his arms holding her tightly to his chest. He kissed her temple and asked quietly, hesitantly, "Even if it means leaving?" She couldn't help her gasp, since she had not contemplated such a thing. Could she leave? Her home, her Country? She knew that as long as she was with this man—her family—yes, she would follow them to the end of the Earth. She had learned from her past, that home was where you were loved; with that knowledge, she tightened her hold on him and nodded._

" _I love you so much, Maria. I will thank G-d every day for bringing you into my life. I will take care of you, my darling. Trust me."_

 _They continued to hold one another. They both felt grateful and needed that moment to pray silently while basking in the adoration, and promise, of each other._

Maria repeated her prayer now as the abbey clock chimed the 1 o'clock hour, _Please G-d, protect those I love. Help me to be brave. Guide me as I become a wife and mother_. Feeling better and consciously breathing deeply, Maria closed her eyes and tried her best to relax into sleep, dreaming of Georg von Trapp holding her close under Paris lights.

At the villa, Georg walked into a quiet house and sighed. He made his way to his study lost in contented contemplation, he was interrupted by Brigitta and Liesl before he could pour himself a nightcap. "Father, is everything alright?" Liesl asked. Brigitta continued, "We were wondering if Fraulein Maria was alright when you left her at the abbey."

Georg smiled gently and placed the stopper back into the bottle. "Of course, she was alright. She is happy that tomorrow will come when the sun rises. What are my girls doing out of bed? Tomorrow is a big day for you too."

"We are just excited."

"And it felt strange that you had to take her to the abbey."

He nodded and gathered his girls close in his embrace. He realized that he also felt aware of that Maria was once again at the abbey, knowing why she was there did not make the knowledge any easier. With a kiss to each head he pulled back to see their faces. "Everything is fine and tomorrow we will be a family in truth. I am so proud of you both. For accepting Maria and supporting our relationship. I know that the last couple years have not been easy on you Liesl, Brigitta. But you have weathered it admirably; better than I have."

The girls were about to interrupt, though he would not allow it. "It is alright. I know my own shortcomings, please understand that I am sorry. I love you both very much, your brothers and sisters too. Now, before it gets too late you should return to bed; off you go." He walked them to the door as they said their goodnights and watched as they climbed the stairs.

Georg decided to follow soon after to get some rest; to try, at least, to calm the nervous energy he suddenly felt. He did not make it to bed before a knock sounded on his door. With a shake of the head and a sigh, he opened his suite to see Marta and Gretl looking nervous. Did any of his children sleep, he wondered. "Girls," he said with some surprise and kneeled down to their level, "what are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"I was scared, Father. Mother will come back and we will see her tomorrow, won't we?" Gretl chewed on her lip and reached out to snuggle into his side.

He suppressed a chuckle, knowing that she was very serious. "Don't be scared, my darling." He reached out for his seven-year-old with is other hand, he tickled her side to hear her giggle before bringing her into his one-armed hug. "It is tradition that a bride and groom spend time apart before a wedding. You will have your mother tomorrow."

Marta smiled happily, "I am so glad she will be our mother."

"I know you are, Marta. It is time for you to be sleeping, though. Let's get you both back in bed, tomorrow will be a busy day for us all."

Gretl was shaking her head. "I don't want to go back to my room, Father. When I am up in the night, Mother lets me stay with her. And she isn't here."

He frowned at Gretl's willfulness, Lousia was very similarly selfish at that age. "Gretl, you must understand that you cannot always have your way. You will see your mother in the morning. For now, it is time to sleep."

"Father, can I stay with you?"

Marta nodded, "Yes. Me too, please, Father."

"I don't know about that. You must get used to staying in your own beds. After I marry your mother, she will be staying with me here." What Maria had said earlier about Marta and Gretl was still fresh in his mind. He could see that his little ones were apprehensive about being parted from their parents. Gretl and Marta could sense that their father was not completely apposed to the idea. In fact, he felt somewhat flattered that his young daughters wanted his company; even if their first choice wasn't available.

Gretl reasoned, "I know I will sleep better with you and you said you will be going away. How long will you and Mother be gone? We will miss you."

Marta answered her sister, "They said six weeks, don't you remember? That is a long time; isn't it, Father?"

Georg groaned. They had won. In the back of his mind, he had the thought that he had better watch out for his little negotiators. He tightened his hold on them both and stood up with the squealing bundles in his arms. The giggles filled his doorway with their magic. "Alright. Just this once. But you must sleep." They eagerly nodded and kissed his cheeks while tightening their hold around his neck. He was glad that the bed was not far, or he might worry for his airway. As an afterthought, he said in a conspiratorial whisper, "Don't tell your mother."

Depositing them on the bed, he bade them to get comfortable while he finished readying himself. He double checked that his uniform and accompaniments were ready and, finding a wrapped box on the bureau, strode into the large closet to change for bed and open the package.

Carefully he unwrapped the bow and opened the dark wooden box, his heart lightened when he read the note that was neatly folded on top.

 _My Dear Captain,  
_ _You might have intrigued me when you looked nothing like a sea captain and blew your silly whistle, yet from the moment you sang to me, you have held my heart. When I returned from the abbey, I knew how much I wanted my life to be with you. Nothing had prepared me for the strength of my feelings for you that have only grown since the moment you told me you loved me, the moment you first kissed me.  
_ _Please know, my darling, I will gladly follow you anywhere. The joy I will feel when we say our vows can compare to nothing, save the love I feel for you and the family you have given me. I will see you at the end of the aisle. Wait for me, I will be wearing white for you. Will you do me the honor of wearing these for me?_

With a simple note, Maria managed to bring the Captain to his knees and reduce him to a blubbering pile of mush. He swallowed back tears as he looked at the box. It had separate compartments meant to hold his jewelry and metals, one compartment was filled with a set of gold cufflinks. They were in the shape of a knot and were engraved discreetly, 'G&M.'

He was touched by the gift. He couldn't stop the thought that Elsa Schrader would never have considered such a sentimental gift. She was not a sentimental person. While she was a beautiful woman and was a delightful companion when he needed the distraction, she could not compare to Maria's simplistic, innocent beauty. Even while sitting close to Elsa, Maria had taken his breath away. From the moment her vibrancy entered the villa, Maria had stirred up emotions he had forgotten. He examined the jewelry again before placing them back into the box; he would value them as he did his wedding rings.

Once he had changed into night attire, he placed the box next to his sword and collected his metals to place them inside so everything was together for the morning. For a moment he stared at the uniform for its memories. This would be the last time he donned the garment, he could foresee no other reason—other than his own marriage—to put it on. It made him feel wistful thinking about his youth and a future with his new wife.

He smiled when he saw the girls sleeping in the middle of his bed with their heads close. He had not welcomed the sweet sight of his young ones in his bed in many years. Georg moved under the covers and watched them breath as he silently thanked G-d for the blessings in his life before closing his eyes.

Georg woke abruptly before the sun's light entered the room. Gretl's head was against his chest while the rest of her appeared to be sprawled across the bed, she had taken over the length of the bed. Marta had moved sideways slightly to accommodate her little sister. Both girls looked like angels in their sleep, their hair forming a knotted halo on top of their heads; like Agathe, he thought, though they were not as fair as their birth mother.

Since becoming engaged to Maria, he had come to terms with the memories which used to haunt and torment him. Maria made it clear to him, that the memories of his first wife, a woman he had loved and given him seven children, were to be cherished and honored. That she was his past, a part of him and his children; Maria was their future, and she deserved a new place in his heart. It amazed him; that he could feel and love so strongly again.

He turned over to look at the time before arching his way out of bed. For a moment, he watched the sun rise and stretched his muscles. His wedding day promised to be lovely. He went about his morning routine thinking of how his bride would feel when she awoke. Perhaps he would wake her tomorrow morning with a kiss and a long caress. His imagination had no trouble vividly completing the delicious scenario.

Over an hour had gone by when he heard a commotion in the hall. He had just finished shaving and went to investigate wearing only a robe. Friedrich, Liesl and Louisa were all in different stages of dress.

"What do you mean? They have to be here somewhere!"

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Friedrich's voice was high and offended.

"If the shoe fits!"

"I have to get ready so I can go with Uncle Max, I don't have time for this." Liesl seemed a bit flustered since she had her heart set on being with the bride this morning. She had hardly slept in her excitement for the day that her friend would become her mother. Everything had been so wonderful since Fraulein Maria had come to them, she didn't want to disappoint her.

"It is not as though I have hidden them! And do you really think Uncle Max is awake?" Fredrich said, rolling his eyes and stomping his bare foot.

"Stop changing the subject. Where could they have gone?" Louisa seemed to be as annoyed as ever. She did not enjoy mornings in general and with so much at stake today, emotions were high. All the children wanted the wedding to be perfect, they agreed that their new mother deserved a fairy tale ending (or beginning) and their father deserved to be happy. They also silently understood that their lives were much easier, and more pleasant, when their father was contented.

Before Friedrich could answer, or tempers were raised higher, Georg interrupted, "What is this about?"

"Father!" The three oldest jumped, not expecting that they would have to explain themselves. He raised his eyebrows and eyed them all, though he had an idea of what was so distressing to them.

Liesl and Fredrich said "Good morning," and tried to calmly smile. It was Louisa who had no problem relaying the problem in her impatient way. "Father, Marta and Gretl aren't in their rooms and no one seems to know where they are."

Georg exclaimed "Ah," and thought to toy with them a little, "Where do you suspect them to be, Louisa? It is time that they start to get ready; I suspect they will need some help."

Louisa frowned and shook her head, "I don't know!"

"Humm. They are not in their beds?" At the three head shakes, he scratched his head in an effort to maintain his serious mien, then asked, "Have you looked under their beds?"

Liesl rolled her eyes without thinking, "That is ridiculous!" Fredrich looked like he might laugh. Louisa looked both shocked and irritated.

"Well, then. I suppose it is a good thing that your father knows where they are because it is time for you all to get ready." He reached out and ruffled Fredrich's hair and indicated the group should follow him. He could not help his chuckle, with seven children there was never a dull moment. Georg derived pleasure from their antics, more so because he was in a good mood; nothing could sour his mood today.

Marta and Gretl rubbed their eyes when he called out to them and stroked their cheeks. Liesl was the only one who followed into the master suite, the others looked a bit astonished standing in the doorway. Liesl reached out to help them sit up and told them it was time to get up. Marta groaned. Gretl, however, bounced to her feet on top of the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Good Morning! Today is the party! Father? I had the most wonderful dream." She jumped into Georg's arms, that he had opened to steady her in case she should jump close to the edge, as Gretl started talking about flowers and hilltops.

"That is wonderful, Darling. No more jumping. It is time for us all to get ready now. Please go with your sisters and put on your pretty dress, alright." She nodded and went willingly into Liesl's arms. A yawning Marta followed them out of the room before the door was closed leaving him in quiet solitude to resume his own task of getting ready for his wedding.

Across town Maria was already awake, having woken early with the sisters to attend chapel with them. It seemed a lifetime ago that she had last prayed with the sisters of Nonnberg. There was a difference now though, besides the clothes she wore, she was also no longer one of them. She felt different: she could see that the sisters included her as a friend, not as one of their own. The feeling made Maria contented, rather than sad. She realized that she had truly moved on to find her life, as the Reverend Mother had asked her to do.

The atmosphere of the abbey was typically conducive to praying and introspection. She had never appreciated the mood surrounding the walls of the abbey as much as she did on this day. She prayed for the future as well as the happiness and comfort of her wedding day; for the children and her marriage. Her step was as light as her heart while she calmly walked with Sister Margaretta to the bridal room.

"Are you ready, Maria?" Sister Margaretta asked with a smile.

"Yes." She sighed, "I am so glad that today has finally come. The wait has been excruciating, Sister."

Sister Margaretta couldn't help her laugh. "I imagine that no one could accuse you of having patience."

"I think you are right. That must be why I feel at home with the children; they are as impatient as I." She told her friend about their pranks when she first met them and how happy they had been on her mountain where they raced with the wind in their hair. When she realized that she was babbling, Maria ended her story, "They are very dear children."

Sister Margaretta smiled kindly, "I am sure that they are. You have always liked children, I will pray that you are blessed with your own, Maria."

The room was larger than she had expected. The Sisters had already brought in her attire to change into. When she dressed for morning matins, Maria had worn a comfortable day dress with her new pearls, which she planned to wear for the ceremony. She wasted no time to change into her undergarments and was just stepping into her dress when a knock sounded on the door. Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta walked in hesitantly when they were allowed admittance.

"Girls! You are here." Maria said happily as she pulled up her dress and stuck her arms into the long sleeves. "I am so glad that you made it!"

The von Trapp girls moved closer to offer hugs. Brigitta was the first to compliment, "You look so beautiful!" Liesl agreed and offered to help her with the small pearl buttons in the back of the dress.

As Liesl completed her task, Maria admired, "You all look lovely in your dresses! I have some flowers for each of you in the box in the corner. Louisa, would you like to get the corsages? There is one for each of you to put on your wrist, so you may smell them all day."

Louisa nodded and went to look into the box in the corner of the room. Noticing the other arrangements, she asked about them as she brought over the corsages. The simple arrangement of white roses and edelweiss looked so beautiful and delicate. She smiled very happy that they were so simple and seemed appropriate for her new mother. One of the sisters smiled at the girls and offered to help put them on so the flowers would remain intact.

"The baskets are for my flower girls and the bouquet is mine. There are also flowers for the boys and Max, to pin on their jackets." Maria looked over her shoulder at Liesl to see her progress. "How was your morning, Liesl? Everything alright at home?"

Liesl giggled, "I suppose so. I was glad that Uncle Max was ready to leave early."

Louisa chimed in, "But he missed breakfast. And we wasted time looking for Marta and Gretl this morning."

Maria raised her brows questioningly, hoping nothing was serious. "Don't worry, Mother." Liesl said, shooting Louisa a glare, "They were with Father."

Brigitta curiously peaked into the box with flowers, waiting patiently for someone to put on her corsage. "The petals in the baskets are pink." She said with some surprise since they did not match the other arrangements.

Maria's heart was aching, it was so full of love after being called 'Mother', she laughed, "I thought pink would suite your sisters better, don't you agree?" Brigitta smiled brightly thinking that her new mother thought of everything.

As the bell chimed signifying the half-hour mark, more nuns entered the room. Maria looked up to them as her veil and ivy wreath was brought over. With a gentle smile she reached out to touch the cheeks of the girls—her girls—and said, "It is almost time. Can you take the box of flowers to distribute? I will join you shortly. Liesl and the little ones should wait for me at the gate. You remember how it will be from the rehearsal?" They nodded and she told them that she was proud of them before they left, following a nun who offered to lead the way.

Maria took a calming breath and allowed the Sisters to help her with her veil before it was time to walk to the sanctuary.

Georg had been pacing at the front of the church since arriving. Every couple moments he would adjust his ornamental sword or fidget his gloves. He reprimanded himself for looking like a nervous young swain. The truth was that he was excited beyond expectation. He was going to be married at last; Maria was his perfect match to complete the family she had pieced together so completely. He never thought he would find love again—a second chance at happiness. He had imagined himself in a loveless marriage, miserable but glad to provide a maternal figure for his children. Once again, he thanked G-d for sending Maria to his home to love him and his children. Georg's heart rejoiced.

His sons were nearby standing with Max and tried to look interested in the activity of the guests slowly filling in the pews. It was Max Detweiler's habit to find humor in every occasion, and he could not help cataloguing the events thus far to bring up at his pleasure later—he snickered watching his friend's impatience while redirecting his young bunch. Marta and Gretl had been twirling and giggling; they were in awe at the amount of people and eager for the party afterward. Max delighted in complimenting the little ladies and asking them to practice their curtsey.

Louisa and Briggita suddenly appeared and offered flowers and pins they had taken from the box of flowers. Georg nodded and offered to help Kurt while Max pinned Fredrich. Before the girls could leave, he asked after his bride, "How is she?"

Briggita smiled and offered, "Mother looks beautiful. She is almost ready. I think it is time to take our places." She nodded at her brothers as Louisa pointed her young sisters in the direction of the gate where Liesl was waiting for them. "Liesl has baskets with your flowers in them." They turned and walked up the steps to take their seats.

Georg nodded to himself watching the little girls happily skip away, and then looked his boys over. "I am proud of you. Shall we take our places?" He waited for Max and his sons to proceed before following up the steps at a dignified pace.

Standing at the top of the stairs he waited. When the organ sounded he gazed down the aisle looking for his bride— _his_ Maria.


	4. Chapter 4

Woohoo... made it to the wedding!  
Thank you for your reviews, I love the feedback and hearing about your favorite parts and ideas! You requested a honeymoon story... I just don't have any bright ideas about what would happen, so if you think my version of Maria and Georg should experience something, I'm open to ideas! Maybe a series of honeymoon short stories? not sure...  
I have tried to stay true to the characters, I hope it feels like that for you. Yes, I know it's a bunch of fluff... but I'm a sucker for romance.  
~Stephanie  
-

Becoming One – Part 3

One foot in front of the other. That was all Maria could bring herself to think about; ignoring the people she did not know and putting one foot in front of the other. She held tight to her flowers and her grandmother's bible for confidence. Most of the way down the aisle she focused on the floor or Liesl in front of her, since she couldn't see her groom very clearly until she was near the end.

When she did see him, her breath caught. Georg von Trapp was a handsome man, and he was hers. They had made it. The summer had been an eventful one. But they had made it to that moment despite their fight at the lake, their bickering over appropriate reading material for Liesl and Brigitta, their enchanting dance and her flight to the abbey. Despite other people.

Their eyes locked in wordless communication as she ascended the stairs; one foot in front of the other. She could not hear anything but the pounding of her own heart in time with the organ. His face tightly withheld his emotion from the assembled, but she understood everything in his eyes.

" _You look so beautiful, my love_." His expression said.

" _You are so striking_. _It is hard to believe that we are here_." Maria smiled and it seemed like the sun had risen for Georg.

" _Finally, you will be mine_." His determined and proud gaze communicated.

" _I love you_." Georg could see the tears glistening in her eyes that threatened to fall in her emotional state.

" _Forever_." He smiled to provide her with the assurance of his love as he extended his hand to lead her to the alter.

Once they were kneeling, listening as the bishop gave his blessing for their union, Georg reflected that, though he had been a groom before, his second experience could not be compared with the first. It was different. He was different and the ceremony was no less profound. If anything, it was more so. He had been young when he first married Agathe and took for granted his feelings and the inevitability of her becoming his wife. However, Maria continually surprised him and made him realize that life, and love, was not something to take lightly. He felt overwhelmed in his belief that his union with Maria was a precious gift.

They were told to rise and hold hands as they recited their vows. Their gaze was locked as they listened to the bishop question their marital intentions, they each took a turn saying "I do." The world of people around them was completely disregarded, they had eyes only for each other. When he tenderly placed a gold diamond band on her naked finger, he felt euphoric watching her emotions play across her countenance. She trembled slightly with feeling while placing a new gold band on his ring finger, signifying to the world that he was, once again, taken. Maria and Georg knew that their wedding bands had been engraved with their names and the date, making them a special, unique symbol of their promise and love.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, Captain and Baroness von Trapp."

Georg and Maria smiled at each other as the bishop continued, giving permission for the Captain to kiss his bride. He was more than willing to do so. Enfolding her in his arms he whispered, "Now, you are mine at last," before he kissed her.

Time stood still for Maria as she clung to her husband's chaste lips, her hands holding his body close. Their first kiss did not last long, but it took a moment after they parted before she could open her eyes and breathe. She could see nothing but the amusement in his eyes before he pecked her cheek and stepped away.

With her hand held in his, together they turned to the congregation of guests. He escorted her down the steps and down the aisle to the front of the church where they were ushered into a small priest's room to sign their marriage certificate. With his bold signature and her feminine swirl, the deed was done.

They could hear the commotion of people filing out of the church. The commotion indicated the beginning of a hectic wedding celebration and also pointed out the fact that the nuptial ceremony was indeed real. Their eyes met and held losing the world around them as they read the wonder in each other's eyes. They were soon surprised to find themselves alone for a moment, knowing that they did not have long before they were expected to take their leave. They smiled at each other and Maria giggled, stating the obvious, "We are married."

He nodded, "uh huh. Come here, wife." He playfully pulled her close eliciting a shriek from Maria. His lips descended to subdue her laughter in the most pleasant way; it was a more demanding, passionate kiss than the first they had shared as husband and wife. Her sigh of contentment might have made him forget that time was fleeting, but a knock at the door brought them back to Earth. Georg couldn't help but grumble, "That is our cue, Baroness."

She raised a brow at the title in surprise but chose not to comment on it. The title was something she would have to adjust to. "Lead the way, Captain."

The children were waiting for their parents to emerge so they could indulge in hugs and voice their opinions on the ceremony, the guests, the music, and their excitement for the celebration beginning in a couple hours. The newlyweds were amused and Maria did her best to give her attention to each child as their enthusiastic energy bubbled over; voices were raised to be heard over their siblings' clapping hands and jumping legs until Georg whistled between his teeth to get their attention.

"Alright, alright. It is time to go outside, I am certain the guests are waiting to say their goodbyes. You may all go with Uncle Max after photographs and have some lunch in the hotel suite before the party."

Kurt exclaimed, "Good! I'm hungry."

"After photographs." His father reiterated causing his sisters to giggle. Kurt retaliated by sticking out his tongue at Marta and Gretl, who laughed the loudest while hugging their new mother.

"Come on, children. Let's go." Maria said doing her best to reach over the little ones, gathering the train of her dress. Liesl had started rolling up her veil so she could walk with it before pictures were taken. Maria thanked her eldest daughter before the little ones captured her attention again. Brigitta walked next to Maria and listened quietly as her new mother tried to calm Gretl and listen to her excited chatter at once. Maria smiled at Brigitta and Friedrich who seemed so mature, and yet she could sense their desire to take part in the same happiness that had made Marta and Gretl giddy.

Georg was both highly annoyed and amused by the children. On one hand he was proud watching them radiate joy and together create such an uproar; on the other hand, he could not get close enough to his bride to lead her out of the church himself, as should have been his right as a newly vowed husband. With a shake of his head, he escorted the daughter who was closest to him out of the church. Louisa, usually so reserved, smiled so brightly at the attention that he could not help winking at her.

The photographer had set up a camera on a tripod in front of the church for a photo of the married couple, the bride and groom separately, and another with the whole family. The photographer was a short man with bad teeth that kept bouncing on his toes and complimenting to the skies. He came highly recommended for his clear images, but Georg was clearly not impressed with his professionalism. His checkered vest did not match is trousers or bowtie, which was a huge pep eve to the immaculate Captain.

Maria suggested the family photo be taken first so that the children might have lunch sooner. While the photographer was not pleased to move his equipment to accommodate the large group first, Georg agreed that it would be best. As anticipated, the younger children were not enthusiastic about staying still for the ordeal, though they managed to suffer with little complaint. Max did an admirable job gathering the von Trapp children for their departure so the newlyweds could finish with the photographer in peace.

While Maria had the same trouble as the children with her attention span wearing thin during her own solo pictures, she thoroughly enjoyed watching her husband have his turn. Georg stood proud in his uniform and rolled his eyes at the photographer when he was ordered to turn or smile. He would not smile until he caught sight of his wife smiling brightly, silently laughing at him. Georg retaliated during their pose together.

Georg stood calmly and discreetly spoke so low that no one, save her, could hear him. He caused her to blush scarlet when he spoke quietly about her beauty and what he would do to her when he had her alone, all to himself. "Your soft beauty captivated everyone in the church, but all I could see was you. I can hardly wait to have you alone. I will lock the door of our bedroom, just to be sure that I won't have to share you another moment." She found smiling calmly to be very difficult when he continued, "The blush in your cheeks tempts me to disregard everything, including the fool with the camera. We could attract even more attention if I bend over to passionately kiss you right now. My hands can already feel your body through your dress and undergarments."

He appeared so calm and collected, she wondered how he could say such things when they had an audience. All she could do was stand there blushing! "Shhh! Georg, they will hear you."

She could hear his scoff before he replied, "That's alright. I'm a married man now." With a look of disbelief, she turned to look at her husband, who smirked looking down at her, just as the camera flashed.

"Thank you, Baroness, Captain. I think we are done now." The photographer came out from behind his camera, gaining their attention. "It was an honor to capture your likeness'. I think I got some very good shots of you; I especially think the last one will turn out exceptional. I will have the best developed and ready for your perusal when you return from your honeymoon."

Georg nodded, "Very good. Please send them to the villa, we shall go over them when we return and call you if we require additional copies. I trust the negatives will also be included."

"Of course, Captain. Congratulations to you both." The man bowed, seeming to be very pleased with himself.

Maria continued to watch the funny man when he began putting his equipment away in a large case. Georg, however, had lost interest in everything but his wife. Lifting his arms, he removed the veil from Maria's head gaining her attention. "All right, love? Can you walk without this gauze?"

Maria smiled and nodded. Taking the veil from Georg she folded it the best she could before he took hold of her hand, "Come on."

Georg gave her no choice. He nodded briefly at the lingering guests and spectators as he led her to a waiting carriage rigged to a pair of matching greys. Maria could not help stopping to admire the animals, who were receiving attention from the driver. "Look, Georg!"

Her husband was not exhibiting his usual patience, however. He nodded and continued to guide her to the carriage door. The driver ran quickly past the geldings to lower the step and open the door for the newly married couple. Maria had to gather her dress with one hand and rely on her Captain to hold her other to make it inside safely. Georg watched her attentively to ensure that there was no mishap and after a quick word to the driver, moved the train of her dress aside before hoisting himself up.

He sat next to his wife and gazed at her lovely face. She began feeling self-conscious so asked, "What did you say to the driver?"

"I told him to take his time."

She nodded and bit her lip. "You should not have done that, Georg." He looked startled before she thought better and reiterated her thought. "I mean earlier when we were taking pictures."

His face relaxed in understanding. "There is nothing that I said that wasn't true, Maria. In any case, you are the only one I would say such things to." He stroked her cheek and admired her expressive countenance.

Maria whispered, "It was embarrassing." She stared into his eyes and became aware that they were alone in a carriage. The gentle rocking and the clip-clop of horseshoes on the cobbles outside leant to a romantic atmosphere that had her eyes softening. The world outside melted away and left the two people rocking with the carriage, sitting so close their legs and arms touched.

Georg ignored her remark knowing she was embarrassed and that it likely would take weeks of intimacy for her to feel comfortable communicating her desires and listening to his. He put his arm around her to pull her close, "You are so beautiful, my love—my wife." His plan was to seduce her throughout the day, he wanted her to feel cherished and desired. He began by kissing her head and moving to her ear he whispered, "You smell like heaven." Her breath caught when he licked the outer shell and nibbled on her lobe. He moved to lightly kiss down her cheek to her jaw before worshiping her lips, "You taste like ambrosia to me." He knew the havoc he was leaving in the wake of his lips and hands as they lightly caressed her side; he could feel her body tremble and it affected his own body.

Maria's senses were reeling. In all the times they had kissed or touched, never had he unleashed this power over her before. She was glad that she was sitting or she might have melted to the floor. She found her hands clutching at his coat, pulling him closer, as her heart raced in her ears. Wishing she knew how to affect him in a similar fashion, she reached one hand up to hold his head, unconsciously pulling his hair while stroking his neck and scalp.

Maria felt butterflies low in her belly when she heard his moan. "Georg?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hmm?"

She did not know how to vocalize her thoughts. Maria tipped her head to clear it. As his lips moved down the column of her neck, she was able to say, "We will be there soon, I think."

Georg chuckled, thinking that it was probable that the driver had already passed by the hotel twice. With a sigh of resignation, and one last kiss to the corner of her lips, he calmed his growing lust. With a smile at Maria's dazed look, he said, "I yield to your better judgement, Baroness."

"Husband?" She liked the sound of his new title and had wanted to say it out loud to make it real. She was not disappointed with his beaming reply. "I am not sure that I like you calling me 'Baroness,' it reminds me of the other Baroness we know."

Maria was disappointed to see his joyful look fall into a serious expression. "Maria von Trapp," he said, smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear, "I am sorry that her memory has tainted your title for you. I hope you can move past that because I am proud to call you my Baroness. I never want you to doubt that. It is inevitable that you will be referred to that way, however I will not if it bothers you that much."

Maria smiled and squeezed his hand, which had claimed hers. "I do prefer it today. I am sure that it will grow on me with time."

He understood. They had discussed Baroness Schrader a couple times so there would not be awkwardness or secrets. Georg had to tell Maria why he had continued the relationship even though he did not love her in a passionate way, the truth was that it had been easy. The Baroness distracted his mind with small talk and social occasions. He had thought it would continue to be easy if he introduced her to his world, his children. But next to Maria, there was no use pretending that it would work or be an easy relationship any longer. He had not wanted a loveless farce; he just never realized that he could have a passionate love again. Georg eventually was able to extract pieces of the conversation Elsa had with Maria before she left, and he understood; the Baroness had scared Maria by revealing her feelings and then had claimed him as a future husband despite Maria's, or his own, sentiments. He had been such a fool.

Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her hand and reverently said, "I love you, Maria von Trapp."

"I love you too, my husband."


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming One – Part 4

The decision to have the reception at a hotel was not the obvious one and they were questioned about the decision by several people, including the children and Frau Schmidt. Maria originally did not want a party at all, which surprised Georg because it was expected that they would celebrate with a party. He wanted to give her a party and a wedding he believed she deserved; it was her first wedding, after all. Maria gave in with a laugh at dinner, when the von Trapp girls all said that they _needed_ to have a party. Maria had, naturally, thought the wedding should end at the villa in the beautiful ballroom that she had first met her husband in. Georg, had not been so convinced and his practicality had easily persuaded Maria to change her mind and envision the reception at a different venue.

If the location had been at the villa they would have had to leave and spend their wedding night away from home. Since they would be going on an extended honeymoon, the idea of spending their first night together in their bed, appealed to him. The other factor was the stress involved in preparing the house for a party, hosting a party and being newly married. He did not want Maria to feel pressure in any way. By having a wedding planner at another venue, the set up nor clean up would add stress to his household, allowing the days before and after the wedding to be as calm as they could be in a house with seven children.

Maria had still felt the anxiety that was expected of a bride, she wanted everything to go smoothly and she wanted it to be beautiful. She had never had the luxury of relying on other people in her life, and found that delegating was not as simple as she had originally supposed. Her role was to tell the planner what she wanted and trust that he was able to deliver it. Maria was not sure what to expect of the finish product, it put her on edge to feel like she had no control. Mostly, she needed Georg to be proud to marry her, though she should not have worried on that score.

 _Less than a week before the wedding, Georg had found Maria by the lake pacing the path back and forth. The sky was gray and it looked like a summer storm was imminent. The children were occupied with their studies and reading, offering Maria time to hash out last minute arrangements the hotel event planner had called about. Her brow wrinkled adorably as she was lost in thought. Georg was mesmerized by her wringing hands and watched as she chewed on her lip and bit her nails; he had not seen her display troubled emotions before. Maria was always so optimistic!_

 _He had eventually gone to stand in front of her, taking her hands to still their restlessness. "What is it, Maria?" He had asked, holding her gaze._

 _She did not know how to put her thoughts into coherent words. She flung herself into his arms and said, "Oh, Georg! I am so nervous. He wants information and assures me it will all be perfect. But how am I to be sure? I want you to be pleased and there will be so many people."_

 _He held her feeling a little confused. "What is this about? Come, let's take a walk before it rains." Putting his arm around her, he led her toward the gazebo and listened to the various thoughts going through her mind about the ceremony and reception. He finally sat with her inside the gazebo, where they were away from prying eyes, "Darling, it is not like you to worry about the opinions of other people."_

 _She interrupted passionately, "I am worried about your opinion!"_

" _My opinion?!" He shook his head and clicked his tongue to lighten the mood. "There is no need for that. I am happy if we end the day with your name changed to 'von Trapp'. The whole reason for having the wedding reception someplace else is to avoid this stress on you; to have someone else worry over the decorations, music, and table arrangements. I want you to have fond memories of a wonderful day, without dwelling on all the preparations that went into it."_

 _Maria listened to the soothing sound of his voice and relaxed into his side, "How can I let it all go to chance?"_

" _Don't you see, Love? It has not. You have told him exactly what you like and what you envision. I have no doubt that it will be lovely, but you must know that we could have a reception at a pub and it would matter not at all to me." They shared a laugh at the absurdity of the idea before he continued lifting her chin, "I only desire to call you wife and the children want to call you mother; nothing matters more than that."_

The moment had arrived to see what the event planner had orchestrated with the guidelines set by the bride. When the hotel came in sight, Maria found herself very eager to see the decorated ballroom. When Georg stepped out to hand her down from the carriage, she smiled brightly at him and communicated her excitement. Georg could only laugh at her quick recovery after being kissed senseless in the carriage, and reminded her that the party would not be ready for them just yet, "Come, Maria, let's go see that the children have not collapsed from hunger. I want to be sure that the children are present before we are announced."

Georg escorted Maria to the penthouse suite to enjoy a family moment. He was sure that he could not be trusted to be alone with his wife much longer, or they would never make it to the party. _Another reason to have the party away from his home,_ Georg thought _, he would not be tempted all day by the large bed in the master suite_.

The door was opened wide by a smiling Max who gladly stepped aside for them to enter. Taking a moment to slap his friend on the shoulder and kiss Maria on the cheek in congratulations, he then let it be known that the von Trapp children had been so famished that they had just ordered several more dishes and expected room service to knock at any moment.

The four younger children sat around a table still eating their sandwiches and licking their fingers, while the other three sat in the living room chairs playing cards in their finery. "Hello, hello!" their father said happily to gain their attention. "I hear that you didn't eat a bite and are still starving, hum?"

Friedrich laughed, "You know it!" Liesl rolled her eyes at her brother who had eaten like a starving pig and then asked for seconds.

Maria greeted the four children at the table and lifted her dress to sit on a wide chaise near Louisa. "I hope you all behaved for Uncle Max. I think our family pictures will turn out fabulous. I can hardly wait to see them!"

Brigitta replied, "I hope so. Kurt had Gretl and me laughing so much that I hope our images aren't fuzzy."

Gretl and Marta giggled in remembrance making their parent's smile.

Georg poured glasses from a water pitcher then went to sit by his bride, not wanting to be away from her side, and offered her a glass to quench her thirst. Georg said, "Well children, we are officially a family in the eyes of G-d and will have the photographs to prove it. The photographer assured us that he took several photos and would choose the best to develop for us."

Maria smiled at her husband, feeling as if she were dreaming. In a quiet moment to herself later she would pinch her arm to assure herself that the events of the day were indeed reality.

As promised, more food was brought to the room making the boys grin from ear to ear. The bride and groom ate very little knowing there would be a five-course meal served in the ballroom. The family enjoyed some time playing cards and talking about the service. Maria answered questions the girls had about some of the prayers since some of the service was in Latin. Maria was amused, as much as Georg was bothered, by the wistful looks in the elder daughters' eyes when they pondered the most romantic parts of the morning.

The laughter, singing, and togetherness made the hour flew by so quickly, that Maria was surprised when Georg squeezed her shoulder and quietly told her it was time to get everyone ready for the reception. She nodded, taking his hand to rise, and informed the children that it was time to clean up their game and wash their faces.

Georg removed his sword so he would not be bothered with it swinging against his leg while dancing. He was glad his wife did not mind, though she did comment on how dashing he looked in uniform. While he would not admit it to anyone, the compliment had him standing taller and feeling slightly giddy. Georg put the sword with his wife's neatly folded veil and could not help smile at the sight of the children's overnight cases piled next to the wedding items.

Maria also altered her costume to make dancing less dangerous. Liesl followed her to the back room to help her pin the back of her dress in a bustle the seamstress had encouraged Maria to add to the dress. The back of the dress had so many layered folds of fabric in the train that Maria was glad for the idea. Liesl, however, had a bit of trouble with it, even after getting directions from the seamstress a couple days before; she could not seem to get the hooks and ties to match up. Liesl huffed calling for Louisa to help. With the two girls practically under her dress arguing about how to secure the bustle and Georg pacing in the short hall at their tardiness, Maria burst out laughing.

"Mother, don't laugh! You are making the dress move." Maria tried her best to calm herself, but ended up snorting and laughed harder, gaining her husband's attention.

Georg poked his head in the doorway and asked what the fuss was about. Seeing Maria with her hands around her middle laughing like a hyena, he lifted a brow, "What is it? Do you need more help?" Maria shook her head and covered her mouth. The girls looked up from the folds of the dress with matching looks of annoyance, that had him smirking as well.

Liesl and Louisa were relieved when the dress was at last secured and followed their mother out of the bedroom.

Together the family walked down the stairs, not wanting to crowd into the small caged lift. Descending last in line, Georg held Maria's elbow to be sure that she did not trip. Even with the back of the dress bustled out of the way to create a full skirt, she still could not see her feet under the layers of silk and taffeta. While watching his wife focus on her footing beneath the layers of her dress, he could not stop his mind from wandering; just how many layers of clothing would he have the pleasure of removing that evening? The thought had him stopping on the stairs.

Maria had been watching where she was stepping and looked up with an inquiring look when they stopped. Georg's face was intently focused on hers as he reached out to cup her face and kiss her lips, still swollen from the heated kisses they shared in the carriage. The moment was short, but made their eyes shine bright.

Maria was still nervous about the reception, though she no longer feared Georg's opinion. He was looking at her, not the guests nor the flowers. Georg escorted his wife into the ballroom when the music alerted the guests to their arrival. At the thunderous applause, the newly married couple smiled and bowed. Georg proudly presented his wife as they greeted guests, making their way around the room to the middle of the dance floor. His raised voice garnered attention and made the voices around the ballroom hush so he could thank their guests.

"My wife and I would like to thank you for celebrating this joyous day with us." A waiter came up to him offering a tray with Champaign flutes, he took two and offered one to his bride. Maria had found Liesl and smiled softly reminding her that she may have one glass. "We invite you to partake in the food, dance, and enjoy this time as friends. Now please join me in a toast to my beautiful bride." The guests cheered and drank from their glasses. With a raised glass he continued whispering for her ears alone, "You are the most amazing, courageous, talented, and sexy woman I have known. I love you so much, Maria von Trapp, and cannot wait to have you to myself in Paris." Her cheeks deepened in color as he watched her absorbedly, taking a sip from his flute.

As they made their way to a small table set specifically for the bride and groom, she was able to take in the beautiful décor with pleasure. The white tables with white roses and edelweiss complimented the clusters of flickering pillar candles and tall silver candelabras, that gave the room an elegant and simplistic look. Long sweeping bands of tulle hung down the gold-papered walls with twinkling lights and swept up to gather at the ceiling framing the grand crystal chandelier over the dance floor. The orchestra assembled in the corner playing music that made the room feel like an enchanted wonderland.

Sipping from her glass, Maria spoke in awe, "Oh Georg, it is wonderful!"

Her husband smiled, "Is it everything you wanted?"

She looked into his eyes, "It is more. I have you and that is all I want."

Georg felt overwhelmed with emotion. He took her hand to kiss her knuckles, "Dance with me, my love."

The orchestra had just begun to play a waltz, much to their delight. Georg held her close at the waist, eliminating the space between their hips and causing Maria to catch her breath. They danced their first dance as a married couple looking into each other's eyes and holding each other close. His height and military posture were complimentary to her grace. Maria saw nothing but his expressive eyes and the twinkling lights around them as the music embraced them as they twirled their way around the dance floor.

"At last I get to dance an entire dance with you."

Maria smiled, "They should play the laendler later. Will you save that dance for me?"

He nodded, "There is no one else I will ever dance it with. I should very much like to watch you sashay around me again. It was during that dance that I knew." She looked at him with wonder and a questioning expression that encouraged him to elaborate. "I was already impressed and, I hate to admit, reluctantly attracted to you; but when we danced, I acknowledged the intensity of my love when I saw my future in your eyes."

Maria hardly knew what to say to such a beautiful confession, for she had felt that way too. His eyes had mesmerized her and made it difficult to think or breath. Her expression was enough for Georg, he heard her reply as though she had spoken out loud, _I knew of my love then, when my future was in your eyes_. That was the night that the existence of her love had scared her away.

"Perhaps this time I will give in to my desire to kiss you."

Maria smiled through her emotion, "I hope you shall; that is how the dance ends."

Georg loved her innocence and, endeavoring to continue the seduction of his wife, corrected her in a low, sultry voice while leading her in the dance with a face that hid the conversation matter from onlookers. "While that is true, my darling, that is not the type of kiss I was thinking of. A peck on the cheek, or even the lips, might be a kiss between friends. I had something more passionate and consuming in mind. I could imagine myself bringing your body close to mine to make you melt and burn, feeling the kiss down to your toes. I would start by slowly tasting your lips before taking them harder. To feel your tongue play with mine is better than anything imaginable; to taste you and drink in your pleasure is like a drug to me. I cannot wait to have my fill."

She did not understand how he could say such things in public! Maria was sure that her cheeks would permanently be crimson all day. Her eyes were wide as moons and the heat from her cheeks had spead down her neck. She repeated what she said earlier in the day, her breathing sounded labored and her voice was weak, even to her own ears. "You shouldn't say such things in public."

A slow smile spread over his face, giving him the leer of a Cheshire cat. He relished the victory of knowing he was getting to her, besides the desire in her eyes, she unconsciously leaned into him more. Having never had a man make love to her with words alone, she was powerless against his attack to her senses. "You are the only one I would say such things to."

The guests watched them dance around the room looking lost to everything but each other. When the dance ended the applause made them laugh they nodded to their guests and left the floor to mingle with them. He introduced her to some friends from his navel days and some aristocrats who have long been close to the von Trapp family. Everyone congratulated them and wished them happiness in their marriage. Many commented on how the children have grown and asked to make plans to socialize after they returned from their honeymoon.

As the meal was served, Georg and Maria sat at their solitary table and watched over the children in the table closest to theirs. Maria felt a pang of sadness to be parted from them and said as much to her husband. "The children look so happy today. I will miss them terribly, Georg."

He nodded, "I will miss them as well, but I am sure they will be alright. There are reasons why married couples go away on a wedding trip." She raised an eyebrow at him interested in his reasons, prompting him to continue. "It takes time to get used to one another and it can be difficult to fully appreciate a new spouse without the time alone. Getting to know each other well cannot be entirely done in a crowded house." He discreetly moved his hand under the table to her thigh, he began to stroke the inside of her thigh to make a point and see her blush. "To have no obligations, no schedules, will allow us to make our own agenda." He leaned close to whisper in her ear, "I might keep you in bed all day. Or perhaps we might visit a museum in the morning and choose to return to our room to eat croissants with chocolate and strawberries off each other in the afternoon before the opera. J'ai hâte de faire l'amour avec toi, de sentir ta peau nue à côté du mien, pendant des jours. "

She felt helplessly at his mercy. With so many people around, Maria could hardly climb onto his lap to kiss him and insist he put out the fire he had created. Maria had some understanding of French, though she felt very awkward speaking the language herself. She had escaped her uncle and dealt with the deaths of her parents by playing with the farm horses and losing herself in academia. She had been fascinated with language, how people communicated in different ways. She first learned to read English but liked the singing sounds the French language produced so much that she spent time on the language in her free time and at college.

Her face blazed and she closed her eyes a moment to regain some control and replied, "Georg, s'il te plaît. Vous n'êtes pas juste." She felt his flaming fingers through her silk stockings, slip, crinoline petticoat, and satin dress. Maria did the only thing she could think to do, she squeezed her thighs tightly shut and reached to her lap to stop his hand. Georg's satisfied smirk did little to balance her equilibrium. Her hand only stopped the movement of several fingers, his thumb on her thigh continued to wreak havoc on her senses and steal her appetite throughout the meal.

The orchestra paused in playing so a clinging of crystal could be heard to quiet the voices of the chatting guests and von Trapp children. The newly married couple looked up from their half-eaten plates to see Max getting the attention of the room. "Hello everyone, as you know I am Max Detweiler, best man and doting uncle to the von Trapp clan. I have known Captain von Trapp since we were children, and I can honestly say that I have not seen him this happy in many years. I am so glad you have found someone to share your life with, my friend. Maria has lifted the spirits of all the von Trapps so high, that the villa has become a seventh heaven for all who live there. You both suit each other very well. Please join me by raising your glass for health, happiness and a long prosperous marriage to Captain and Baroness von Trapp."

Cheers of "here, here!" resonated around the room making the newlyweds smile and nod their thanks.

Max continued, "Now, without the permission of the Baron or his bride, I have assisted some very persuasive young people who wish you nothing but a lifetime of joy. Please put your hands together for the von Trapp children who wish to share a song with you that has meaning for their family."

The applause was louder this time. Maria and Georg were both surprised by the turn of events. Maria's hand gripped her husband's tighter, prompting him to thread their fingers together and give it a reassuring squeeze.

The children stood next to Max in a formation that their beloved Fraulein taught them and began to sing "The Sound of Music." Their voices were joyous and upbeat bringing tears to Maria's eyes and a smile to their father's countenance. The children were ecstatic when some of the orchestral instruments began to play with them. The viola, French horn, flute and violin added a new dynamic to their performance.

When they ended, Maria was the first to stand to clap her hands enthusiastically. She had eyes only for her dear children as they made their way to their parents. The other guests also rose to their feet to clap their appreciation for the entertainment and watched with approval as the bride embraced each child. Georg also had a moment with each of his seven, telling them how much he loved their singing; he lifted Gretl to kiss her check and ask whose idea it was to perform.

"We wanted to give you a wedding gift, Father." Was Gretl's reply, "Liesl said that everyone will give you a gift."

With a broad smile on his face, he said, "That was the best gift your mother and I could have asked for." Gretl giggled as he set her down.

When the children returned to their table to finish eating and talk about their impressions of the audience, the orchestra began playing again. Maria looked at her husband with an emotional expression that prompted him to ask after her comfort. "I am all right," she said. "I feel so incredibly blessed, Georg. You have given me so much today, it is overwhelming."

He smiled gently, touching her cheek with the back of his fingers and said, "I am glad you are happy. There is so much more that I plan to give you, I have not even begun."

* * *

Don't you just love weddings?! Hope you enjoyed, I was getting a bit hot and bothered writing this in some places. Lol

There is not a lot of interaction between other people at the wedding, mostly because no one remembers who was there at their own wedding. I remember my immediate family and my mom's friend who had to help hold my dress so I could use the toilet AND I remember my sister had to help take my dress off several times to catch my breath because the seamstress _forgot_ my dress for the fitting before the wedding and there was no time to fix the fit. It was sooooo tight that I couldn't breathe… so I just focused on them 😉

If the French is terrible, please blame Google translate…  
"I cannot wait to make love to you, to feel your naked skin next to mine, for days at a time."  
"Georg, please, you are not being fair"


	6. Chapter 6

Becoming One – Part 5

 _Maria wandered around the front room and stopped to look out the window at the dark clouds that gathered on the horizon. It was already raining, but she suspected the storm would worsen before it passed before morning. She had spent the afternoon shopping, or attempting to shop, in town. The whole process felt so strange to her since she had never had the opportunity, or excessive budget, to do so before._

" _Maria," Georg called to get her attention, "I'm glad you are back, darling, I wouldn't want you to get stuck in a downpour."_

 _Maria smiled, continuing to watch the play of water on the lake outside. The rain had a comforting effect on her, it always had. When she was a girl her father would make a nest of pillows by the fire and act out stories for her and her mother when it rained at night, since they lived in the hills of Austria, that was quite often. "I had no trouble with the rain," she said._

 _Georg came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to relax into him. With a kiss to her neck, he asked if her trip to town had been successful. "Did you find anything you liked? Perhaps some scandalous evening gown or large hat that will be the envy of Parisian society?"_

 _Maria shook her head, "No, I picked out some dresses for the girls, but did not find anything for myself. I have never done very much shopping. It felt… odd."_

 _He frowned and turned her to face him, "Odd?" he asked, "How so?"_

 _Looking into his eyes, she thought it was possible to get lost in the depth of emotion and concern she saw there. She smiled, "I am not marrying you for your money, Georg. It feels wrong to spend so much. With the wedding and clothing, it is so extravagant that I am having trouble wrapping my head around it all."_

" _Where is my confident woman? The one who stood up to the overbearing Captain with her clothing so wet it hugged her figure to distract him to madness?"_

 _Maria shook her head and rolled her eyes, slightly embarrassed to have the incident brought up. "I am not confident, Captain. I am only fiercely opinionated and willing to argue for what is right."_

 _Georg smirked, "Fraulein, you are impertinent, opinionated and confident; and I am so lucky to have you in my life." His hand stroked her cheek as his eyes softened before he kissed her. "I am fortunate to be able to care for my family, and I want to care for you too. I don't want you to feel intimidated because it really is quite simple: everything that I have and all that I am, will be yours soon."_

His words resonated in her mind on several occasions giving her the confidence that Georg believed she had. Maria had been uncertain about how to act being not the governess and not the wife. As the governess, her role had been to keep the children in line and not get in the way; as the Captain's fiancée, she could stand by him and socialize with his friends as an equal. Her past had not prepared her for the transition, but it all seemed like a distant, silly dream now—another lifetime ago.

She had been reborn when her Captain had declared his love for her and spoke of marriage. Over time Georg had come to understand some of the wicked childhood she mentioned, but it mattered not at all to him. It mattered only that she loved him as he loved her. The adjustment did not happen overnight since he also had to acclimate to including her; but little by little they found their way and became in tune living under the same roof. Maria thought the children adjusted better than she, though some of them had been moody with their own struggles with the change in her family status.

After a pleasant meal and entertainment at the wedding reception, she stood in the center of a group of ladies, but could not concentrate on what was being said for more than a moment at a time. Her eyes kept her husband in sight and followed the children as they danced and socialized with the guests they knew.

"You will have to come to the races with us next time, Maria. It really is diverting."

"The best part is seeing the latest fashion on parade. Admit it Lucile, you just like to put on your big hat and sip Champaign while watching the fine specimens trot about." The ladies giggled into their glasses gaining Maria's attention enough to smile and innocently remark that it 'could be a fun time.' The ladies exchanged looks as Maria's eyes were drawn to the dance floor.

Liesl and Friedrich were very entertaining as they danced a foxtrot, looking very serious before bursting into giggles. Their parents watched from either side of the ballroom, happy to see the children amuse themselves. Georg found his wife with his eyes and ended his conversation with a pat to his friend's shoulder as the music came to an end. He walked to his eldest children and whispered in Fredrich's ear, his son nodded with a huge smile on his face and went off to find the bride.

Georg turned to Liesl and offered his hand, "May I have the next dance?"

Liesl was happily surprised that her father would dance with her. She nodded, "Yes. I would like that very much, Captain."

Her sass made him chuckle. "Oh, Liesl," he said, "Don't grow up too soon." Taking his daughter in his arms, he led her into a dance. More than any other moment, he was struck by her maturity; when did his little girl grow up, he wondered.

For the rest of her life, Liesl would remember dancing with her father at his wedding. The moment felt so special. She could see the calmness in his eyes and his frown had smoothed out since his engagement to Maria.

Liesl had tried to help with her siblings as much as possible while her Fraulein had to take time away to organize the wedding, feeling bad about how her siblings had reacted once wedding plans were underway. While Gretl and Marta were overflowing in delight, her other siblings did not make it easy on Maria. They had talked together, sitting in a circle in the boys' room on a couple occasions. Liesl could understand that they wanted a claim to Maria's time and felt somewhat resentful of their father remarrying. Even though they loved Maria, they had been so confused! Maria had surprised her again with her calm acceptance of the varied feelings the children had, giving her time as much as she could to each child individually. She was so glad that her siblings had become more accustomed to the changes in their family dynamic; Liesl was sure that everything would be fine once her parents were back from their honeymoon and they settled into normalcy. She missed her birth mother dreadfully, but Liesl felt in her heart that having Maria as a permanent part of their family felt right.

"I am glad you are happy, Father," she said.

Georg's eyes crinkled at the corners when he grinned. He looked over to watch Maria as she walked to the dance floor beside Friedrich; they were smiling as she bowed low before him and he reciprocated with a gallant bow before awkwardly taking Maria into his arms. Georg nodded and returned his attention to his daughter. "I am, Liesl. I do believe our family can move forward now. We shall all be very happy." He kissed her temple and enjoyed the moment with his daughter before the music ended.

Maria had been surprised and delighted when Friedrich asked for a dance. Since her engagement, she had taken the children into the ballroom to dance a couple of times. They had learned the waltz and foxtrot quite easily, though Marta was a bit uncoordinated compared to her siblings. They even learned some of the popular Austrian folk dances when she convinced Georg to dance with them. Georg had even bought some additional records for the gramophone to practice with. Dancing was a delightful activity to entertain the children when it was moist outside, and they seemed to enjoy having her to themselves for a little while like it had been when she was only the governess.

"You are becoming a lovely dancer, Friedrich. Thank you for asking me, it means a lot to me to dance with you today."

He smiled endearingly, happily taking credit for the idea. "This should be a memorable day for you, Mother."

Friedrich had been uncertain about having Maria as a 'mother' and was glad for Liesl's steady temperament to help him understand how to behave. He felt grown up and had thought that Fraulein Maria would should find someone closer to his age, though he had no desire for her leave. She belonged to them. She had brightened up their lives and liked calling her 'mother.'

Maria squeezed his hand, "I will cherish it always."

By the time it was time to cut the cake, Maria's face hurt from smiling so much, but she could not erase the elation from her face. She danced several times with her new husband, she admired his grace and relished being in his arms. Disregarding her pleading and reprimanding expressions, he had continued to talk naughtily to her when they would not be overheard; her blush was too becoming, in his opinion.

They were standing close, his arm around her waist, as the talked amicably to a group sitting at one of the round tables. Maria listened to them talk about their favorite places to travel, all the while conscientious of Georg's thumb rubbing tantalizing circles on her ribs. It was difficult to disregard his attentions. She almost breathed a sigh when Max called everyone to the cake for cutting.

It was an artistic, beautiful cake with colorful berries and white chocolate shavings decorating the top and sides. There were also miniature apple strudel deserts set out on the table that Kurt had been eyeing all afternoon. The bride and groom were given a silver knife to cut the first slice to share. The children laughed at the faces their parents made at them while cutting the giant cake. They readily lost interest in their parents as the waiters stepped in to finish slicing, plating and distributing deserts. Marta and Kurt pointed to the slice they wanted and smiled grandly at the lucky server who supplied them with their hearts' desire.

The newlyweds made their way back to their table to avoid the waiters as they rushed around. Maria closed her eyes in bliss with the first bite, causing Georg to chuckle. "You like it?" He hoped that people were not watching his wife, Georg glanced around to be sure that her orgasmic expression was for his viewing pleasure alone.

She opened her eyes and nodded enthusiastically, taking another forkful. "It is amazing. You try. Here." She offered her full fork to her husband who eagerly accepted the bite, moaning softly for her ears, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"It is very good. We should save a slice for later." She smiled taking a berry from the plate to put in her mouth, innocently teasing him. He leaned over to whisper, "I will enjoy eating this with you later."

He chuckled, loving her innocence, knowing that his meaning went completely over her head. Signaling a waiter, he made the request to have a large slice packaged separately to-go. It would make a very enjoyable midnight snack, he decided, and go very well with the Champaign chilling in their room at the villa. If he could keep his body restrained, he reprimanded himself, as he enjoyed watching her pleasure in the desert. He subtly shifted, gaining Maria's devilish smirk, teasing him for his body's reaction though she was unaware of the cause for his discomfort.

He watched her eyes and recalled the times he had seen the same look in them. Georg had not been entirely successful keeping their engagement chaste. There had been a few moments that his famous self-control had fled with a look, or a word, or a gesture from Maria. He had started running in the mornings, regardless of the weather outside, to work off his sexual energy that seemed to strengthen at night when his imagination became especially vivid.

Georg was not particularly proud of his flagging self-control where Maria was concerned, but since she seemed pleased with his moments of weakness, he had no reason to regret it. Stealing kisses in closets, or behind trees, should not be something a man did at his age. However, with the lack of privacy in a house full of staff, children, and friends turned to diligent chaperones, he reasoned that he had little choice. If he did not kiss her, touch her, he would surely go mad. While their moonlight interludes had been pleasant and necessary for them to have some time to talk, the stolen moments caused his blood to run hotter than he could ever recall.

Maria had been keenly aware of her limited knowledge on relationships and love. Everyday brought new enlightenment for her to ponder, which she did long into the nights. Her inquisitive nature took in all the new experiences and feelings as her heart gave back to her intended. Georg reveled in her enthusiasm and response to his advances, though that did not help his wavering self-control.

On more than one occasion, he had her pressed tightly to his body and begged her to tell him to stop, hoping that she would have a greater desire to keep her innocence intact until they had spoken their vows. Unfortunately for him, she was not one to stick to rules and was rendered blind to everything else by the newfound sensations of passion. Fitting her hips with his like a missing puzzle piece, she would breathe, "Discipline is your area, darling."

Her words echoed in his mind now, causing him to groan. Looking at his watch, he realized that it would not be appropriate for them to leave for another hour at least.

"Are you alright, Georg?" Maria asked, licking her fingers as he watched intently.

He could do nothing but nod once.

Maria laughed, "You know, Georg darling, your eyes are very expressive." She studied him with a tilt to her head, "However, your expression and posture is intimidating."

He swallowed his desire and frowned, "Are you intimidated?"

"Me?" she giggled, "No, Captain. But a groom should not look so unhappy with his bride of less than a day."

He relaxed and laughed, "Maria, I am anything but unhappy, I assure you." With his arm resting on the back of her chair, he leaned into her and murmured, "Do you want to know what I was thinking?" His tone made her nervous; she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she stared wide-eyed at him. Of course, she was an inquisitive creature and her nod couldn't be helped. "Do you remember the other day when I got you alone?"

"In your study?" She squeaked.

"In the storage room." He corrected. She remembered.

 _She had been upstairs with the children and Georg's sister when Brigitta returned with a book and told her that her father wanted to talk to her. Maria had laughed about being summonsed and excused herself._

 _She had been happy to bounce down the stairs toward her intended. Several days had passed since they had talked privately. She had either been with the children or busy during the day with wedding arrangements while he spent time with the children. At night, she had been exhausted after the children had been put to bed that she did little more than say 'sweet dreams,' with a kiss his cheek._

 _He had been waiting and when she knocked on the door to his study, Georg had popped his head out, looking around the hall and exited the study with a finger to his lips indicating her silence. He wanted to hold her and not be interrupted; inviting her into the study would guarantee an interruption in less than 5 minutes. Maria had been confused by his behavior, especially when he closed his door loud enough for them to hear it upstairs and hurriedly pulled her down the hall to a large closet used for decoration storage, party supplies, and serving dishes._

" _Georg, what is -?" She did not finish her inquiry before he had started kissing her lips and tightened his arms around her. His embrace was heaven and she quickly relaxed against him before his hands began to wander over her curves._

" _Does this answer your question?" He kissed her deeply again. "I needed to see you." He whispered hoarsely when his kisses moved to her ear and down her neck._

" _You saw me earlier." She breathed, more for something to say rather than to argue. It was so dark in the closet that all her senses were heightened and her nerves were hyper aware of his fingers playing across her back and sides._

" _I could not touch you - or taste you - earlier." She responded eagerly to his caresses with her own exploring, tentative fingers on his chest feeling the heat of his skin through his shirt. The sounds of their breathing in the dark was so arousing, her fingers had unwittingly slipped in between the buttons to get closer to him; coming into contact with his cotton undershirt, she had groaned in frustration and gripped his crisp dress-shirt in her fist._

 _His hips had pressed into hers in response._

Maria gulped and could not look away from his stormy eyes which called to her, controlling her body primitively, as a puppeteer can manipulate his strings. She did not fully understand how he had this effect on her but had a greater desire to test it than question it. Georg smirked noticing her eyes dilate, "I see that you do."

Maria cleared her throat and asked, "What about it?"

Georg shrugged casually and moved away from her taking up his glass of Champagne. "Nothing, darling. I just wondered if you remembered." He laughed at her annoyed frown as she huffed and shifted restlessly in her seat before attending to the last bites of cake.

* * *

There you have it. Not sure if I want to end in the next chapter or add another... the question that I'm struggling with is How explicit should it get? I didn't mean to make it a sexual story, but it sure went in that direction. Thoughts? please!


	7. Chapter 7

Becoming One – Part 6

Finally! They were leaving finally. Not that he was displeased with the outcome of the day, he was just so impatient to be away from the throng of people with fake smiles and be home with his bride. Georg sighed and smiled at the loving embraces Maria bestowed on each child. He had already said his good-byes and attempted to pry his wife away from the children who adored her. The younger ones especially pouted that they would not be tucked in bed by their new mother.

Georg tried his best to exert patience that he did not feel, especially toward his family, and said, "Darling, we will have time to say good-bye in the morning after breakfast. They will not be without us long."

She nodded and blew kisses before he escorted her out of the hotel followed by many guests who waved them off with one hand and nursed their wine with the other. While the party was over, the guests left would probably move the party to the bar and continue merrymaking through the night.

The von Trapp children would be ushered to the suite to wind down from the consumed sugar with baths and books before bedtime. Maria had mixed feelings about them staying in a hotel, but Georg assured her that all would be well; between Max and Frau Schmidt, the children would be well supervised and would stay out of trouble.

Maria waved vigorously out the window blowing kisses at the children as her husband sat in the driver's seat and pulled away with a honk to the horn. With a loud released breath, Maria sat back in her seat and closed her eyes savoring a moment of quiet as reality sunk in. She could hardly believe that the day had come and gone when there had been so many moments when she wondered if it ever would. As undeniably as the sun rises and sets, the wedding had come to pass.

Georg smiled brightly at his bride as he took her left hand in his and kissed the finger with his ring properly in place. "Are you ready to go home?"

Maria laughed, "Yes, home sounds wonderful. I feel as though this day was a dream, you will have to persuade me otherwise."

 _With pleasure_ he silently thought saying, "That can be arranged."

 _The sounds of children waking up in the early morning were starting to resonate down the halls. The voices of young early risers chirping and singing were louder than the groans of the later risers. They would soon begin fighting and telling each other to be quiet. Anticipating the bickering, Georg suggested they retreat to the terrace with their hot beverages to enjoy a quiet fifteen minutes together before the day began._

 _Maria gladly lead the way as he inquired, "Did you sleep well?"_

 _"I suppose so. Though honestly, I am not sure how much sleep I actually had. I dreamed all night and I typically sleep very soundly." Maria went to the rail and held her cup of tea with both hands, enjoying the warmth. She longed to ask how soundly he usually slept, but thought that question might be too personal to know so early in their engagement. If he was a sound sleeper that knowledge might find its way into her dreams, but if he was a light sleeper, she might wonder on his state of consciousness throughout the night, since he invaded her thoughts so completely already._

 _Georg casually leaned his hip against the balustrade, enjoying the play of the breeze in her hair. Somehow, he thought she would be a sound sleeper and looked forward to watching her slumber. He imagined that she would look like an angel. "I hope they were good dreams."_

 _Maria smiled, "Yes, they were very good dreams. Do you ever wake from a dream and feel sad that it is not reality?"_

 _"I am familiar with that feeling, yes." He said wistfully thinking of all the dreams he had of his late wife sleeping beside him, but she was never there when he awoke. His dreams had only begun to improve over the summer. Maria had invaded his dreams when he began fighting against his feelings for her, starting that first night she was in the villa; instead of her dancing with the children, she had been dancing for – with – him in a negligee of satin rather than cotton. His dreams now were much better—and more erotic._

 _Reaching out to take her small hand in his, he asked, "Do you feel comfortable sharing your dreams with me?"_

 _Maria looked into his eyes and blushed becomingly, "I, uh, yes. I dreamed about running in a field of edelweiss." She giggled nervously and looked out on the lake to continue. "You were chasing me and we fell laughing. Then I remember dreaming about being in a lavish room with you, maybe in Paris. It was lovely."_

 _He smiled and teased, "The room or the dream?"_

 _Shaking her head at him she said, "The dream. You were… anyway, it was not reality and I had to wake up." She had blushed and squeezing his hand shyly, "I am glad it woke me early enough to see you before the children woke."_

 _He lifted her hand to his lips and said, "I hope your rest is better tonight. I do have some experience with dreams and I have learned one thing about them." He waited a moment for her to raise her brow in interest, "When given the choice, reality is so much better than a dream ever could be." He kissed her hand again. "I look forward to our reality. Very much so, my love."_

He never did find out what he was doing in her dreams. He wondered if she would ever tell him. Georg did his best to focus on the road and not the lady sitting at his side, stroking his hand ever so lightly. Every few moments, they looked over at one another as if to assure each other that they were there. The ride home was surreal to Maria and seemed too long to Georg. Long enough for him to become nervous of his plan for the evening.

Maria was trying to keep herself calm and restrain her foot from tapping. Finally, not half way home, she could not stand the quiet between them any longer. "I missed you last night. How was it this morning?"

"We all missed you too." While Georg preferred not talk about the children, he understood her reason for opening conversation and grinned at her. "Everything was fine, love. The eldest girls did an admirable job with the younger ones. Marta and Gretl could hardly sit still on the drive to the church, they were so excited, in fact they could hardly sleep, either. I imagine that they will pass out before bedtime tonight." He squeezed her hand, "We will ask about them in the morning. All will be well, I am sure."

Maria nodded, "Alright. Louisa had said something about missing the two girls and I forgot about it until just now."

She waited for him to explain, but he was not inclined. He mumbled something about having no secrets in the house and simply said, "There is never a dull moment." He soon turned into the drive and put the car in park close to the front door. Turning to his wife, he smiled and said, "Maria, I want our first evening to be special. It ought to be about us, don't you agree?" She nodded and he winked before climbing out of the motorcar with his boxed slice of cake in hand. He sprinted around the car to open the door for his bride.

The staff was stripped down to necessary persons for the rest of the night; the only ones at the house was Franz, Cook and a maid. Franz opened the door as the master and mistress of the house approached, he made to move out of the way to take the car to the garage. He was stopped and, without ceremony, handed the box to hold, forced to stand in wait. The butler was not a social sort and thought meanly of most people. He watched the Captain sweep his bride up to carry her over the threshold and shook his head keeping his opinion to himself.

Maria squealed and let out girlish giggles as her arms went around her husband's neck when he lifted her in his arms. She was taken completely by surprise! The moment did not last longer than the couple steps through the large door. Once inside, Georg laughed and bent to allow his wife to gain her own footing again.

"I hope you mean to make a habit of doing that, Georg!" said his joyful wife.

He shook his head and did not comment, he was glad that he had brought a smile to her face. Taking his cake back from the sullen butler, he began leading her to the left. "Come, love. Let's go get comfortable and enjoy our quiet evening."

Maria was so accustomed to climbing the other staircase, that she had a moment of hesitation that her husband noticed and filled with explanation. "Most of the staff are off tonight. I have some refreshments prepared for us in the room, we can be more casual there, or we can sit out on the balcony, if you prefer, since the weather seems to be holding." Maria smiled at his thoughtfulness and lifted her long skirt to ascend the stairs with her husband.

The master bedroom was down the hall through a large double door. Maria had been inside on two occasions. Once when she had a question for her fiancé that she had forgotten to ask after dinner about some wedding vendor issue that had driven her from her bed to knock on his door, she simply could not come up with an answer to let her mind rest. That had been a surprising visit for both parties since she had caught Georg partially dressed in only trousers and a rolled-up shirt, the shock of seeing his bare feet made her tongue-tied; she had blushed down to her toes the rest of the night and most of the next morning. The other occasion had been when Frau Schmidt had insisted the week before, she had been moving things around preparing it for Maria's occupation and wanted Maria's opinion.

This time when she entered the room it felt different. The room seemed to embrace her with warmth. Her husband opened the door and allowed her to proceed him in a gentlemanly manner. There was already a fire lit in the fireplace giving the room a soft, welcoming glow. Georg smiled lovingly at her, calming her slight trepidation, and quietly closed the door behind him. She walked in slowly noticing the bed turned down and the large pillar candles on each of the night tables. On a low table by the settee to the side of the fire, there was a silver bucket with chilled Champagne, two crystal flutes, and a silver platter with sliced fruits and berries.

"How romantic," she breathed and turned to watch her new husband walk into the room with slow measured strides and placed the box of cake on the bureau.

"I hope you don't mind, but I must take this stifling thing off." He shrugged out of his jacket and unfastened the Maria Theresa cross from around his neck.

Maria watched him, enjoying the pleasure before she walked to him and, taking his wrist, admired the cufflinks holding his shirt in place. She lifted her eyes to his, she asked quietly, hopefully, "I hope you like them."

"I do," he said, "very much. Your note made me rather emotional, Fraulein."

"Yours did as well, Captain. I meant to thank you. The pearls were perfect for today." She toyed with the strand around her neck briefly, "You know, I am no longer a Fraulein, after today."

"That is true." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. His lips were soft and barely touched hers, the sweetness of the gesture was cherished and went a long way to putting the no-longer-Fraulein Maria at ease in her new surroundings and wifely role. With a smirk he asked for help to remove the cufflinks and Maria complied. Biting her lip, she unfastened the link at his wrist and pulled the gold knot from the hole in his shirt before he offered his other wrist for her to unfasten, which she did while watching her fingers closely. She could feel his eyes on her and wasn't sure what to think. The moment felt incredibly intimate to them both. Standing between the large bed and the crackling fire, they seemed to be suspended in time for a delicious moment.

With big questioning eyes, Maria looked up into Georg's twinkling eyes as he absentmindedly rolled his sleeves to his elbows. "Love, why don't you kick off your shoes? Would you care for some Champagne?"

And so began a memorable evening of togetherness and quiet comfort.

Maria gladly kicked off her shoes next to the settee before having a seat and allowing her husband the honor of showing off his cork opening skills. With a pop the Champagne was opened and the bubbly liquid was expertly poured with a flourish into the crystal flutes. Offering a glass to Maria, Georg took her other hand in his and gazed into her eyes. Raising his glass casually, he offered a heartfelt toast to their marriage. "I know that we celebrated with many toasts today, but I would like to entertain another. From the moment you entered this house in that god-awful dress that still made your beauty shine, you turned my world upside-down and brightened my every moment."

Maria could not help interrupting him with a broad smile, "Upset you at every moment, you mean?"

"Made me feel passionately at every moment." He corrected with a chuckle before continuing seriously, "Your voice and your soul captured my heart, Maria. Today you have made me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife. I don't know if I will ever be able to give you the joy you have given me when I watched you walk down that isle, but I will endeavor to try. Every day. For the rest of my life. Maria von Trapp, I vow to do everything in my power to make you happy, always."

Maria had tears in her eyes, "Oh, Georg!" she sobbed, "I love you." Before drinking, they leaned forward and shared an unhurried kiss. It was a kiss to seal a promise for the future. She never wanted him to feel lost or unhappy again, and he wanted to give her the lifetime of contentment and pleasure that she deserved. "It has been such a short time that we have known each other, and yet I feel like I have waited a lifetime for you to be my husband." She admitted, causing delight to glimmer in his eyes.

Only a couple pieces of fruit were enjoyed with their drinks and kisses. He whispered in her ear about how delicious she tasted, making her blush. With another kiss he continued, "This rare delicacy is for us to savor and no one else. Just the thought makes me feel alive and greedy of all we can be – will be – together."

His allusion to the act to come had her questioning, "What will it be like?" _Stupid wine_ , she thought. Maria was amazed that she had the nerve to ask. She had thought about it from time to time, though his bold talk all day had made her feel excited and also naive. Like she was on the brink of knowing a big secret, something that she had been searching for in the dark for some time. She searched his eyes for the answer, acknowledging his pleasure in the question rather than the censure, or surprise, she imagined would be there.

"Well," He grinned, taking her glass to place it down with his so he could hold both her hands. "There will be nothing like it. You have never experienced anything close to the elation. The bliss." She was listening attentively, he had the feeling that she was taking notes to compare later with her own experiences. He sent up a silent prayer, hoping not to disappoint her. "Our first time might feel strange. I am not a woman, so cannot tell you how it will feel; but after the initial shock, I know it will be amazing."

"I can't help feeling a little inadequate," she admitted, "seeing as you have so much experience that I do not."

He shook his head. "Do not feel that way, my darling." He stood up and lead her closer to the bed, taking this conversation as a sign that she was ready to embark on the next stage of intimacy, of married life. "I have no experience with you. We will make our way together."

She willingly allowed herself to be folded in his embrace and kissed around her face and down her neck. As she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, Maria felt his fingers playing with the buttons at her neck. "I want to please you, Georg." She said quietly.

His quiet reply matched her tone, "You please me very much, love. I will fill you and do my best to please you." Maria suddenly realized that her dress was near completely unbuttoned. She pulled away in surprise and noticed his eyes had darkened. Maria had learned that his eyes were an open window to his feelings and passion. She relaxed in understanding, she had seen the same look in his eyes before and it did not scare her. "Will you tell me when I please you, Maria?" She nodded, lost in his eyes and feeling aroused by the feeling of his hand caressing the length of her spine. "Then allow me to make love to you."

Regardless of her slight nervousness, she trusted him and he could see her trust in her expression. She had once told him that she would follow him anywhere, there were no exceptions. She nodded once more before his lips captured hers in a possessive, passion-hungry kiss that dissolved all thoughts and stopped time.

There were no sounds beyond the rush of their beating hearts.  
Nothing existed except the feelings provoked by their lover's caresses and cries throughout the dark hours of the night.

\- SOM -

Maria woke slowly as the light creeped across the floor from the floor-length windows. The candles and fire had died in the night and the room was in disarray, indicating the nature of their association in the previous hours. She looked around the unfamiliar room and noted the odd places clothing was left; across chairs, on the handle of the French door leading to the balcony, the foot of the bed, the night table, the middle of the room. The comforter from the bed was in a heap by the fireplace near a discarded platter and bottle of Champagne, where they sat eating cake and fruit with their fingers at some point.

Maria felt well rested, though she was sure that they did not sleep more than a few hours total. She continued to look out the window reflecting on the night before and assessed how she felt. She wanted to stretch like a cat and purr in contentment. She felt similarly the first day of their engagement when she woke knowing that she did not have to feel alone ever again. That is where the similarity ended though, Georg was right when he said that nothing could compare, she had never felt so beautiful, or satisfied, before. Today would be her first day as a wife. Last night all the mysteries of the universe were revealed, she giggled lightly to herself at the thought.

Her attention was captured by the man next to her by his gently caressing fingers on her hip. She turned to see his gentle smile and questioning eyes. Her answering blush had him leaning forward to tenderly kiss her lips, "Good morning, my darling."

Maria later found herself in the large walk-in closet after picking up the clothing left around the room. Some of her clothes had been moved into the drawers and onto hangers there alongside his. The suitcases ready for travel were also full and waiting to be closed after inspection. She chose a dress suit as her husband came strolling in to choose a shirt across from her. What a novelty it was to see his disheveled appearance! She rather liked him with bare feet and untidy hair. Maria could not help the feeling of rightness, like she was meant to be there. She said as much watching him button himself up and choose a tie for his neck.

Georg grinned, he agreed and wondered how he had lived life for so long not knowing Maria was out there waiting for him. Tossing the tie over his head, he took her hand to pull her in close. Dancing with her in place, he said, "You are my wife now, you belong with me." She squealed when he pulled her close, lifting her feet from the floor.

He laughed and set her down so they could continue to dress before the children arrived. He kissed her nose and could not resist swatting her behind, earning himself a reprimanding, "Georg!" amid her peals of laughter.

He was glad that she felt well. When she awoke, he admired her fluttering eyelids and slight movements close beside him and watched her acclimate to her surroundings before gaining her attention. Their first night together had been wonderful, as he knew it would be. While he had hoped to take more care with her, her enthusiasm encouraged his as the night went on; he would not change a thing about it. He had asked after her comfort earlier and received a smile and a kiss from her in reply. He had taken that to mean that she had some discomfort, which would certainly not be relieved on a train, so he had run a bath with lavender salts for her and enjoyed the sight of her relaxing in the warm water as he shaved; that was before he shocked her by invading her bath to wash himself and hold her a little longer. He could not help the impulse, he wanted to be closer to his wife; across the room was too far.

Her laugh had echoed in the large bathing chamber making a mark on the room he would remember every time he ventured inside. He had asked her to scoot forward so he could sit behind her. With her head resting under his chin she had purred in contentment and lightly trailed her fingers over his thighs becoming accustomed to his body.

Georg felt incredibly chipper after a night with his bride. He found himself whistling while shaving and surprised himself when he danced with his wife in the closet. Who would have thought the stanch Captain Curmudgeon could be so transformed by the lovely governess? He was so happy, made even more so after she admitted her own happiness during the night and again that morning in the tub. "Better than your dreams?" he had asked as his hand roamed under the soapy water line. He savored her blush and her favorable response of, "I never had dreams that made me feel like that."

* * *

Please review!

I was trying something new with the time hopping in the end, I think it works being from different viewpoints but I hope it makes sense. I am aiming for one more chapter. Stay tuned and have a great holiday weekend!  
~Stephanie


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming One – Park 7

Slipping on her pumps, Maria turned to her husband who was just finishing with his shoe ties. "What time will the children arrive, do you think?"

Georg stood from the chair and checked his watch, "If they are as eager to be home as you are to see them, I imagine that they should be about twenty minutes or so. Enough time to have some tea, if you like."

"Yes, that sounds lovely." She admired his figure as he walked to her, leading her out the door. "Aren't you eager to see them? We will be gone so long."

Georg smiled and patted the hand he held as they walked down the stairs together. "Of course. I will miss them while we are away. However, I would be lying if I said I was sorry for it." He turned to look at her while he said, "Currently, I am more interested in being alone with you."

She nodded. Maria understood and did not judge him when she herself was excited to be alone so she could learn how to be a wife to her husband, without the distraction of also being a mother. Given the nonchalance of her husband in regards to leaving the children in Max's care, she decided to take his lead in the matter. She loved all seven of the children; she reasoned that she could still love them and be apart from them for a time. _You belong with me_ , he had said. In two days, her priorities had shifted. It hit her harshly to realize that her husband was her first priority now.

There was already tea and coffee set out in the breakfast room when they walked in. Georg went automatically to the sideboard to pour a cup of tea to seep for his wife and then moved to pour a cup of strong coffee for himself. It had become his habit to serve her when they had an early moment together; it made him happy to show her, in small ways, that she was appreciated and loved when she was so accustomed to caring for herself. He was interrupted by a kiss to his cheek. Georg turned to Maria with raised eyebrows, she kissed him briefly on the lips and walked out of the room with her tea in hand.

Georg hurried to follow in her wake through the sitting room and out the French doors to the veranda. He found her in her favorite spot by the balustrade looking out to the lake, she had a thoughtful expression as she blew into her cup to cool her tea.

Georg set down his own mug close to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, wondering what she was thinking. Maria sighed and relaxed back against his chest before looking up to smile at him. "It will be a glorious day, I think. I cannot wait to see the countryside from the window of the train."

Liking the thought, he kissed her brow. "Did I upset you?"

Maria shook her head, "No. I just realized that you are right and I have been silly. I have been so torn over how I should feel, and how I do feel, for some time. Wanting to be here as a family, sharing our happiness with the children, but also longing to be alone with you. I admit that I have felt guilty for wanting more to be with you, as your wife, alone. I should not feel as though we are abandoning the children or that I am being selfish."

"No, you should not." He kissed the side of her head and continued to hold her close. Her capacity to love and empathize always surprised him. "I don't want to discount your feelings, but I'm glad you told me. I'd like to always know how you feel, anything you want to tell me. You are an amazing woman, Maria, my love."

 _Walking together by the lake, holding hands and sharing their thoughts was a perfect way to spend the afternoon. The children were close by at the dock racing paper boats and betting on their designs. Their feet were in the water and they laughed and splashed each other with enthusiasm. The adults kept them in sight as the children also watched after their parents, being more diligent chaperones than their houseguests._

" _I have been thinking." Georg began._

 _Maria smiled at him, "Yes? That could be a dangerous pastime, Captain."_

 _He chuckled, "Indeed? Well, I have been doing a bit of it just the same. With the date set and venue booked, I want to start planning our honeymoon. I know a good travel agent I might call. I was wondering if there was anywhere you would prefer to go."_

 _Maria stopped walking and looked at him. She had not even thought of it! Granted the reason had more to do with the children and the fact that this was not his first wedding, rather than her desire. "A honeymoon? Really, Georg? I have never traveled away from the mountains. How long would we be gone for?"_

 _He smiled at her surprise. With a wiggle of his eyebrows, he said, "Yes, really. I would have to look at the calendar, but I think at least a month."_

 _Her jaw opened to form a large O. "A month?!" How was it possible to leave for that long?_

 _Georg nodded, "At least!" he exclaimed, taking her chin to close her lips for a quick kiss._

Oh I love my Captain _, she thought as he kissed her. He really did think of everything. To have so much time with him was not a thought she had even entertained. "Is there anywhere you haven't been?"_

 _They continued to meander as he thought, "Hum, I haven't been to Scotland. Though I think the weather is wetter than Austria. I would love to cruise the Mediterranean with you –I would have my favorite things with me: you, the sun and sea— but I'm afraid that with the political unrest, it might not be wise to board a ship since we would have very little contact with home. Perhaps there is somewhere else in Europe you would like to go. Italy or France?"_

" _Paris?" Maria blurted with such enthusiasm and excitement that Georg smiled and squeezed the hand he held. Her eyes had lit up brighter than any star at the idea of seeing Paris. To be surrounded by the French language, the art and music that she had read about would be a dream come true._

" _Paris sounds perfect." Georg's smile widened when she skipped a couple steps as happy as Louisa would be at finding a frog. He could not resist leading her behind a great tree that was in their path where the children could not observe the heated kiss he stole from their Fraulein. Holding her close, he stared into her eyes and murmured, "The city of love is exactly where we should go without children or meddlesome friends. Just you and me in the most romantic city in the world. Paris est un début parfait pour notre amour et notre vie ensemble*." Slowly, he leaned into her to capture her lips again._

Their quiet embrace was interrupted by the sound of a horn and a car pulling up the drive. Georg sighed with a lingering kiss to his wife's neck, "I think that is the cavalry. We are about to be invaded."

Maria snickered as he picked up his coffee, watching him with smiling eyes as she sipped her tea. "I suppose they were excited to get home. Shall we meet them in the entry?"

The children filed through the door nearly trampling Franz, the youngest being the quickest to get around the butler. Choruses of "Mother!" and "Father!" echoed in the room.

"Good morning!" They said with smiles.

Marta and Gretl jumped up and down in front of Maria telling her about the wedding and the hotel and Fredrick's joke and waking their older siblings up that morning and Kurt's noises and… Maria nodded along wide-eyed trying to catch the stories being fired at her. Looking up, she noticed Liesl roll her eyes and Louisa's huge smile. Not knowing what to do with the confusion, she raised her hands, which did nothing to calm the chaotic chatter; it did, however, present an open invitation for Marta and Gretl to attach themselves to her side. She noticed Georg was listening to his sons who were interested in the hotel amenities, especially the pool and weight room. Finally, Maria yanked on her husband's coat to get his attention and shook her head.

Georg smirked and made a show of patting his coat and pants, which made some of the noise die down with curiosity, looking at Maria he said, "I'm sorry darling, I seem to have misplaced my whistle." Maria's playful scowl made him laugh, and the older children who were paying attention joined in with their laughter. "Alright! Alright!" he said to his rambunctious bunch, "Go put all your things away and meet us in the dining room for breakfast."

Brigitta chose to stay behind since her things were in Louisa's overnight bag, Maria smiled and put an arm around her. "Were there any problems, Brigitta?"

She smiled at her mother adoringly, "No. Gretl fell asleep the moment we went to the room last night. Everyone just wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before you left."

Maria smiled. She caught her husband's eye, who was talking to Max, before leading Brigitta into the parlor. "Are you alright?"

Brigitta nodded, "I suppose so. I already miss you, though. Do you think that you and father can write to us, or call?"

"We are planning on it. I know that we shall miss you all as well. I am so proud of you, Brigitta." Maria had said the same thing the day before, but Brigitta had no idea what she had done to deserve such praise. Maria said it now with such heartfelt inflection that Brigitta looked at her in wonder. "You have been such a help and comfort to me these last couple weeks. I know that we can count on you to make sure that all is well here. Although Louisa, Friedrich, and Liesl are older, I can see the maturity in you. I believe we can count on the four of you to keep your Uncle Max in line." She said it with a twinkle in her eye which caused Brigitta to giggle.

"I will do my best Fraulein—I mean—Mother." Maria smiled and gave her a hug as the sounds of running feet were heard coming down the stairs.

Georg was also discussing the children with Max and how he hoped that Max could keep them in line. It was important to him that the guardian of his children take the office seriously to get them to school on time and make sure they did not fall behind in their studies. "Frau Schmidt will help get them out to school and assist the younger children with homework, if they need it. But I need you to be diligent, Max. It is important that their grades do not suffer with Maria and I gone." Georg's head was tilted and his demeanor demanded his friend's undivided attention.

Max, of course, was more interested in all the disgusting details from Georg's brief marriage, which Georg was not inclined to divulge. "Of course, Georg. The older children are responsible, they can help. Have a little faith! Speaking of faith, how was your evening with your wife? You were in such a hurry last night, I was quite worried for her."

"That is enough, Max." Georg fixed him with a stare and opened his mouth to continue the conversation about the children's care, schedule, and impart the fact that boys were off-limits to Liesl.

"Of course, I can appreciate the urgency. How long has it been old man?"

"Max!" The Captain's face was thunderous.

Max was sure that he could wilt flowers and kill puppies with that look. He was glad that, as a good friend, he was immune to the Captain's scowls and tempers. Max thought that his greatest virtue was persistence. Max sniffed the air and put his face in Georg's space, causing him to jump out of the way with shock. "Georg?" Max sniffed again, his face scrunched up into a frown, "Are you wearing lavender perfume?"

"What?!" Georg exclaimed. Max knew how to push his buttons and he dared to do it more often than anybody else. Staring Max down, he straightened his suit as stomping from the children's feet coming down the stairs ended the conversation. Maria and Brigitta came to Georg's side when they finished their conversation. He forced a smile for his wife and escorted her to the dining room. Maria raised her brow in question at Georg's temper, it caused him to let out a breath to ease his tension. Discretely, Georg inhaled and conceded that he could detect a hint of lavender from Maria's bath; though he could not muster the energy to regret it or care.

There was a grand morning feast prepared by the cook for breakfast. It was spread across the table on platters and serving dishes. Franz walked around the family serving toast and pastries on side plates before offering coffee and juice. The three adults sat at one end of the table while the children took their seats. Maria smiled and laughed with the children after a prayer was said. Watching her husband's mood lighten, Maria determined that food did wonders for a disposition. Georg was very much like his sons; their stomach was often the key to their happiness. Although Maria had discovered something else that made her husband euphoric, her mind wandered to hours gone by when Georg brought her back with a touch to her hand and a knowing smirk.

The conversation around the table was pleasant with no lag until...

"I hope you appreciated my warning this morning. After all, not only was I awoken at some ungodly hour this morning, but all these young Trapps could barely sit still the whole ride here!" Max explained looking between the newlyweds as he shoveled an egg on toast into his mouth.

"Father, I told Uncle Max that he would wake the neighbors with the loud horn!" Fredrich declared proudly.

Max wiped his mouth and replied, "How was I to know that you were up and about, Georg? I thought it was a rather good idea, in case you had – um- overslept." Max raised a brow at his friend who glared at him as Maria paid particular attention to her plate, hiding her blush.

Georg replied, "There was no need to be so _generous_ , Max."

Gretl piped up from the other end of the table, "Did you go to bed early like me, Mother? I fell asleep on Liesl's lap. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as Father's bed." She giggled adorably and took a big bite of her pastry.

Maria's eyes blinked a couple times while she digested what her five-year-old had said. Maria offered a short, "Yes, darling." Then she turned her bewildered expression to her husband.

The older children were already aware that the little girls had disappeared the night before the wedding and were found sleeping in their father's room. It was Kurt who questioned his sister looking at Gretl with his face looking skeptical and his fork half raised to his mouth he asked, "How would you know?"

Marta nodded agreeing, "It's true, Father's bed is very comfortable. If it weren't for Gretl kicking me, I would have slept like a baby the other night."

Max Detweiler positively glowed with his suppressed mirth. He could not have planned the conversation better himself. He dearly loved the entertainment of staying in the von Trapp villa while soaking up the good food and wine, and testing his friend's nerves. While he did not want to distress Maria, watching her blush and placate the children was an added bonus.

Georg looked both amused and irritated by the turn in the conversation, he chose to ignore it and drink from his coffee, which caused Louisa and Kurt to giggle into their hands. Brigitta rolled her eyes as Liesl shook her head at their siblings. Maria watched her husband with a mixture of mortification and amusement. When she thought she could control her voice she asked, "Georg, what time do we need to get to the train?"

After Georg had shown Max the children's detailed schedule and instructions, including all the medical and emergency papers, and a line of credit and some cash for entertaining the children, suitcases and hats were retrieved for the newlywed's departure.

The good-byes lasted for some time after breakfast. Marta and Gretl clung to Maria's neck, and then their father's, before returning to Maria. Kisses and hugs were given all around and there were even some tears that broke Maria's heart to see. She did her best to calm fears and assure them of her love though, "My dears, we will be back before you know it. This is not good-bye forever. We will think of you everyday and even bring you home presents. Would you like that?"

There were a few requests for specific presents. Gretl wanted a new doll. Marta requested ruby slippers. Brigitta wanted permission to read the Federalist Papers and War and Peace from her father's library, which was granted. Liesl asked if they would send a telegram, which Georg would not readily agree to.

With the luggage in the car, Franz waited behind the wheel for ten minutes while tapping his fingers on the wheel impatiently before the newlyweds could extract themselves from their family. Max shook his friend's hand and said, "Do not to worry, old man, all will be well. I will follow your lists to the T and carry their schedule in my coat at all times." Georg looked at his friend skeptically not believing a word, prompting Max to smile and say, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Ignoring the 'old man' comment, Georg said emphatically, "If anything should happen, call us immediately." Max nodded knowing that the Anschluss was a great concern to his friend. Max personally thought that Georg was too cautious and pessimistic, but could not fault the request seeing as how the children were his responsibility. Max was glad for the friendship he shared with his former Captain, he was also glad for the opportunity to spend time with the wonderful children seeing as he had none of the responsibility that came with having his own progeny.

"Anything, Max." Georg reiterated looking seriously at him in the eye, before opening the car door for his wife.

With one last group hug with his children, Georg told them quietly, "I love you." It was rare that their father voiced his feelings to them so they all felt some emotion and awe at the admission that they would later discuss in a sibling circle before bedtime. Aside to Liesl he said, "Take care and watch out for everyone for me." Liesl nodded seriously, earning her an affectionate smile and a caress to her cheek from her father.

Once the car door was closed behind him, Georg said "Let's go" to Franz and reached across the seat to hold his wife close to his side.

With her head on his shoulder, they could not feel any regret or sadness in leaving when they were so preoccupied with the thought of six weeks together in the most romantic city in the world. They threaded their fingers together and listened to the sounds the car made as it sped its way to the train station on the quiet street.

* * *

*Google Translation: Paris is a perfect beginning for our love and life together.

Ta Da... That was it. I hope you enjoyed and look forward to your reviews!  
I AM toying with the idea of an epilogue... any particular scene ideas or places you want to read?


	9. Chapter 9 - Part 2: Honeymoon

Becoming One: Honeymoon Book2

 _Such a gentleman_ , she thought once her husband kissed her cheek and bade her to wait for him to open her door. Since the night they became engaged, he had used every opportunity to treat her like royalty. She was still getting used to it but hoped the novelty would never wear off. She rather liked how he would jump to his feet to help with her chair, to get her drink, or jog around the car to open her door before she opened it herself. Besides making her feel special, it also offered moments to study the way he moved and appreciate his features, which she thoroughly enjoyed.

While Georg opened the door for his wife, he looked around at the semi-crowded station noting the people who took interest in him and the travelers who did not. The world was changing, the Austria he knew was disappearing before his eyes and it all felt different. It was the little things, like the uniforms young men started wearing, the saluting, the people who seemed more watchful, and the shop owners that seemed less friendly. He had noticed other changes in attitudes over the last six months, which had made him feel uneasy, even during the happiest days of their engagement. It was a feeling he had, a feeling he had experienced before the Great War too. Catching the eye of a porter, he motioned with his head to spark the man into action.

Together, Franz and the porter efficiently unloaded the luggage. Georg showed the porter the tickets and passed him some bills before turning his back on the mundane business in favor of walking with Maria to their train.

The first-class cars were at the front of the train which was at the end of the platform, the farthest from the parking lot. They walked at a leisure pace as Maria watched the people and bustle, and Georg stood tall, holding her hand. He breathed a sigh of relief when they were safely on the train and in their semi-private seating compartment. Tea was ordered and they were ready for the journey to begin. The train was on schedule and was expected to pull from the station in less than a quarter of an hour.

Maria smiled over her hot cup of tea and watched her husband as he shifted in the seat next to her. She had noticed the times that he fidgeted were when he was either nervous, resigned, or over-thinking and she suspected that sitting for any length of time was as much a chore for him as it was for her. Catching her eye, Georg asked, "What is it?"

She shook her head and snickered, "Is it wrong for me to watch my husband? Now that it is acceptable for me to stare at the handsome man I love, I figure that I might as well satisfy the inclination."

Rather than the smile she expected, Georg looked deeply into her eyes as he had done when they shared their first dance. He took her hand and brought it to his lips for soft kisses to her fingers, causing her to catch her breath. "I am yours." He said simply, "And I fully intend to indulge in my own desires with my wife." The twinkle in his eyes brought the blush to her cheeks that he adored.

"When?" She asked breathily, her eyes round and challenging.

"Humm," he tilted his head to the side and appeared to think before saying with a wink, "for the rest of our lives."

Her grin and blush silently communicated her pleasure. While there was no need for words, she offered them anyway, "I am so excited, Georg."

Leaning forward, he kissed her head. Her happiness meant the world to him. With a sigh, he let go of her hand and pulled a piece of paper from his breast pocket. "I received this a few days ago. At the time, I did not want it to disrupt all the preparations and time we had with the children. To be honest, I quite forgot about it until you reminded me of it yesterday. I thought that if you saw it now, we could forget about it and move on."

Maria was a bit confused at the subject change, she frowned and set her tea down on the table under the window, "What is it?"

Meeting her eyes, he said, "It is a letter from Elsa. I wanted you to see it since it is addressed to both of us." She gasped when she saw that it was addressed to _Captain and Baroness von Trapp_ , her curiosity was piqued and so she asked Georg to read it to her. He nodded and began:

 _Dear Georg and Maria,  
_ _I hope this letter finds you well. I read in the paper that your wedding is less than two weeks from now, and since I will not be attending—out of respect for you both—I wanted to send along my good wishes and apologies. I really am sincerely regretful that I stood between you both when I could clearly see you falling in love before my eyes. However, I needed to clear my head in Vienna before I could view the situation clearly.  
_ _Georg, you always withheld a part of yourself that I saw more and more of when you were in your natural habitat, as you called it. I never really knew you. I don't blame you, of course. However, I have come to understand that I was not the savior you claimed I was; Maria was the real miracle you needed. Max has told me a little about how your villa has changed since Maria's arrival—I did not ask, he just likes to hear himself talk, as you know. I realized that I did not belong there. I could never fill the empty place Agathe had left in your heart, or the hearts of your seven children. I could not mother them. Not like Maria; I saw it for myself, plain as day, that there is nothing she can't do. I do believe that she saw you clearly from the beginning, while I did not even know how important your life in Aigen with your children was to you. I might have said that you are too independent for me, but honestly, I am too selfish for you, I do not know if I could share you with your children.  
_ _Maria, please do not judge me too harshly. When I saw the way the children—how Georg—acted after you left, I knew then that they needed you desperately and I had made a grave mistake. I do care for Georg in my own way, and felt that I had a claim to him. But I have never felt that desperate love from a man, the kind that lasts forever; I had thought I could be content without it. I hope you can forgive me for confronting you, and for forcing a proposal from the Captain; please understand that the moment you returned I knew that I had to release him to you. It was obvious how miserable you both were that night; he was brooding while watching you, searching for the answers to the universe I suppose, and you were doing your best to not look at anyone, barely smiling at the loud, defensive band of children around you. Those children wanted you, not me. Maria, you will make a lovely Baroness and mother.  
_ _I hope that we might meet as friends in the future. Now that you know that I do not begrudge you happiness, I hope you both find contentment in a long marriage.  
_ _Sincerely, Elsa von Schraeder_

Georg watched Maria's expression as he folded the letter and hanged it to her. Maria had tears in her eyes that indicated the emotion that she tried to harness. She set the letter beside her cold tea without looking at it, holding her husband's eyes until she could cradle his face in both her hands to kiss him tenderly. Her heart was suddenly light and blissfully happy. She had already forgiven the Baroness, grateful that she had freed Georg from their understanding, but Elsa's letter gave her a sense of closure and perspective that was priceless.

They pulled apart as a group moved past their compartment, walking farther down the aisle. Instead of moving away, Maria snuggled into his chest enjoying his steady heartbeat and being encircled within his arms. "Thank you for remembering that. It was very generous of her."

He nodded, kissing the crown of her head. "Yes, I thought so too. It was also mostly true. I was—we were—miserable without you."

The train started to move and Maria shifted in his arms to watch Austria pass through the window. Her hands held his that encircled her waist and traced his knuckles absentmindedly, "I was wretched without your love, Georg. It is a very good thing that you came to your senses and came to me before I left again. I would never have forgiven you."

He chuckled, "Is that so?"

"It is. And I know enough about your personality to know that you would never have forgiven yourself either." He tightened his arms around her as the train gained speed, putting them in a state of rocking movement, he dropped his head to her shoulder in painful acknowledgement of the seriousness, and truth, of her statement. She continued in a lower, sincere voice, "I will have you know that I never intend to leave you again, Captain. I could not bear it."

"Thank G-d for that," was his emphatic answer. Their hands entwined as he kissed the side of her neck enjoying the peace of holding his love while their minds became lost in reflection.

\- SOM -

 _The rain struck the windows with a light, soothing pitter-patter. They had just said their goodnights to seven excited children and held hands in route to the study for a moment of togetherness. Georg dreaded bring up the conversation that needed to be had, but like any good Captain, chose to plunge head on into the storm so it would pass sooner—after a glass of wine._

 _The fire crackled invitingly in the hearth as Maria sat on the settee with a bubble of laughter. Georg was pouring them a drink and looked over at her with a raised eyebrow in question. She said, "It is nice to be in this room without being in trouble."_

 _With a shake to his head, he replied, "You haven't been in trouble sincei the day you yelled at me—I'm sure I have not received such a dressing-down in some time."_

 _Maria smiled her thanks, taking the proffered glass as her new fiancé sat down beside her. "Though you certainly deserved it," she said. "I still can't believe I did that. You haven't forgotten demanding my presence in this room, though? I am always in trouble!"_

 _He smirked, "I can believe it. Yes, I do believe there was a question about books; you were not in trouble then."_

" _What about the frogs?" she asked._

" _Ah," he nodded, "I was a bit amused with that one. Was it you or Louisa who decided to bring them in the house?" He laughed when she bit her lip, "Never mind. It doesn't really matter. Appearing to be upset had it's benefits, the children were on their best behavior for weeks afraid that I would make you leave; and I got to watch you try to hold your tongue while standing up for them." He impulsively gave into the desire to kiss her. The only thing touching were their lips and it made him crave more. He had wanted to kiss her so badly when she stood in the middle of the room, her chest heaving with indignation._

 _She was about to ask if he was upset, when he kissed her. His lips silenced her question and made her forget the conversation all together. When he pulled away, she shook her head and sighed, "Are you sure this is real?" She asked, "I am worried that I will wake up at any moment. Perhaps it would help if I pinched you."_

 _She was so unexpected that it lightened his mood instantly and caused him to laugh. He reached for her hand, unable to keep himself from touching her. "I am real, darling. Why would you want to pinch me? I thought that it was customary to pinch yourself out of a dream."_

 _Maria shook her head with mock seriousness, "Oh no. I am a great pincher, I would rather not inflict that sort of pain on myself. Hearing you shriek would do the trick, I am sure."_

 _He frowned playfully and leaned forward to offer his lips, "I would prefer you kiss me instead."_

" _That might help, too." She murmured before shyly initiating a kiss, lightly touching his lips. Their lips clung together sweetly and soon explored each other's texture and taste in an unhurried fashion. She barely breathed while memorizing each movement to dream of later. When the kiss ended she sighed and with her eyes still closed, she said, "Yes, this must be real." Slowly she opened her eyelids to gaze into the stormy blue eyes in front of her, "My imagination could never conjure up something so wonderful."_

 _With a small smile, he moved his hand to trace the line of her jaw. "I cannot believe I was so tormented and uncertain about your feelings yesterday; and today we are here. Thank you for coming back, my love." He kissed her nose and raised his glass, "Now, before we talk about other things, I want to promise you that I shall never take your love and trust for granted. To us."_

" _To us." She repeated and silently promised him the same as the clink of their crystal glasses filled the room. They watched each other, the way the firelight danced on their skin and in their eyes, as they sipped._

" _Now," Georg cleared his throat and set his glass on the table beside him, "we really must talk." Maria nodded and waited for him to gather his thoughts. "I want to discuss a date and details with you, but first we must talk about what has happened since the party." Maria agreed with a nod of her head, but he could see that a shadow had darkened the light mood of the moment before. He took her glass to set it aside with his and took both her hands to feel that connection as he continued. "Maria, I would have gone after you." That got her full attention. "Another day or so, and I am sure that I would have."_

" _But, Georg," she wasn't really sure what she was going to say, though he did not let her continue._

" _But nothing, Maria. I need you." He said it with the same conviction that he had told her that he loved her; there was no room for dispute. "I talked myself out of checking on you at least a dozen times, I am sure I would have made a big fool of myself by the time I finally went. I was a little surprised the children were so unhappy after visiting the abbey themselves."_

" _I didn't see them or know they had come. I should have guessed they would, but I was so confused." She admitted and watched him kiss her hands with tenderness in her eyes. Then, with a quiet, hesitant voice, she asked, "What about Baroness Schraeder?"_

 _He sighed and looked away from her as he admitted, "I still do not know what to say to you about that situation. I know you deserve a reasonable explanation, but I do not have one." He looked back at her and continued, "I surprised myself, actually. There I was staring off into space, lost to the world around me. The children had acted so unlike themselves without you and I missed you. I was confused too." He picked up his wine again and continued looking into the glass as though staring at the show unfold. "Elsa, she started berating me about being absent. She said something about marriage and she pulled me into her idea of the future—a life I had thought I could live before meeting you. A future with no love and lots of activity. I nodded along and asked if she would mind waiting a few months so she could have more time to know the children. I told her that I had no intention of hiring another governess, especially if they were going have a mother. I think she actually looked frightened at the thought." Shaking his head, he said, "I can't even picture it."_

" _Georg," she said, bring him back to her, "what happened after dinner last night?"_

" _The dinner after you came back and would not look at me? It was later than normal because the children were missing. I knew they were visiting you, or tried," he chuckled and shook his head, "you will have to ask them about the story they made up thinking I would be upset with them. To be fair, I would have been angry, especially because of the lies, but I… I wasn't." Maria did not interrupt, knowing he had to get it all out and she wanted to hear it. He would feel better after he told his side of the story. As it was he looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders the way he was leaning over, his elbows on his thighs and his hands gripping his now-empty glass. "Anyway, I nodded along but all I could think of was our dance and your voice, and the way your smile brightens my day; the way you love my children and how much I have grown to love you. My chest ached and my stomach dropped whenever Elsa touched me. Everything was wrong. The buzzing in my head sounded like the broken voices of the children when they tried to sing without you._

" _I was also thinking about what you said; about your reason for leaving no longer existed. I could not stop the thought—the hope—that your reason was because you felt it too." He did look at her then with a smile. "I knew that I desired you and craved your company, but I did not know if you could love me back." Maria reached out for him with her heart in her eyes. He sat up and took her hand in his again before leaning over to kiss her softly. "You were so brave, my love. I am sorry that I made you unhappy when you returned to us."_

 _Maria shook her head, "No, Georg. I had no right to be unhappy. I must confess that without the Reverend Mother, I am not sure that I would have come. I had to tell her what happened and… I thanked her in my prayers last night because I was so very scared and not at all brave. I hardly knew what to expect when I came back. I had faith that everything would be alright, that's one of the things I was thinking of looking out at the lake; faith and what it meant."_

" _You should not have had to hear that I was marrying another woman. You should not have had your heart broken. Your feelings were just and you were right to expect to find me as unattached as I was before."_

 _Maria sighed and lifted her free hand to comb his hair over his ear. It was a comforting gesture that he savored while she enjoyed the novelty. "Thank you for telling me. I was shocked and could not help wondering why. Why G-d had sent me here to love your family and feel so much. How could I be a nun if I desired a man so much and could never sit still enough to fit in? I don't know. It was horrible."_

 _He kissed her again, "I never want you to doubt my feelings again, Maria. I saw you walking outside, looking like a sad angel and I wanted—needed—to go to you; and that is when Elsa found me. She was chatting about G-d-knows-what before I stopped her and said that it was no use." He huffed, letting her understanding sooth him as thoroughly as the feel of her hand in his. He shook his head and continued, "You know, I don't think it was a surprise to her, though I feel bad that I hurt her too. She said she enjoyed our time together and that she would return to where she belonged. I could not even wait for the car to pull away before I was pursuing you. I was afraid that you would leave again. I was afraid that I would never know…"_

 _This time it was Maria who kissed him. It was a deep, loving kiss to leave no doubt that he was welcome when he found her by the gazebo; that he did not have to be afraid any more or question her love for him, and she in turn would trust his love for her. She had never seen him so vulnerable and it made her heart ache. "No more, Georg." She breathed. "Just hold me and talk to me of pleasant things. If you want to talk about this more, we can later."_

 _He nodded and smiled in his rugged way, pulling her closer to his side. "I do want to know what happened to frighten you away. Was it me? Our dance?"_

 _Maria started to nod but then shook her head before snuggling close in his embrace without answering. He waited patiently, gently rubbing her arm waiting for a reply. She finally said, "I will tell you, I promise. Just not tonight, please. Soon. Right now, I want to hear your dreams for our future."_

 _He was curious and a little worried that she did not want to voice her thoughts, but he trusted that Maria would divulge the information soon and, he reasoned, it probably did not matter anymore. With a kiss to her head he said, "You win, Fraulein. I'm not sure I should tell you about my dreams just yet, though." He chuckled lightly, "Perhaps we can talk about our wedding? I can hardly wait to see you in a white dress, the one Gretl dreamed up that will make you look like a princess."_

 _Maria smiled and began caressing his arm and chest, completely unaware of the hitch in his breathing as he enjoyed her ministrations. "That sounds lovely. I know two little girls who would make beautiful flower girls and a certain sixteen-year-old who might like to be my maid-of-honor in the wedding as well. Can we marry at the abbey chapel?"_

 _His voice was a little hoarse when he answered, "Yes. That would be perfect."_

You win! I am not sure how much of the honeymoon that I will actually write. But I want to know what happens too! lol  
Please review and give me your ideas ;)  
~Stephanie


	10. Chapter 10

Becoming One: Honeymoon Chapter 9

It was a long train ride from Austria to Paris, France. They played cards, took turns reading aloud and talked most of the trip. Their compartment had plush seats that faced each other on either side of the window. The small table under the window folded up to expand over the floor space. They did not use the table for dinner, choosing to go to the elegant dining car instead.

The dining car was a pleasant surprise for Maria. There was wallpaper of crimson and cream paisley and each table was set with china settings. The light given off by the chandeliers and wall sconces gave the small space a romantic glow as the sun set outside the train. An elegantly dressed waiter took their order and returned with a bottle of red wine and a bread basket.

They spread their bread with butter and enjoyed the wine. Maria watched out the window as her glass was being refilled. "This is an incredible way to travel. What time will the train arrive in Paris?"

Georg waited for the steward to leave before answering, "I expect we will arrive early in the morning. I am sorry that I was not able to reserve a sleeping car for us. There is only one private one and it was not available. I detested the idea of sharing a car with bunks."

Maria shivered dramatically and laughed. "It is alright. Our seats are fine, though I don't know how you will fare." At his lifted eyebrows she elaborated with a smile, "I have you to sleep on, after all."

He smirked, "Have no fear, I am sure we will manage." He had been on many trains and had made sure that their car had a place to lay. She did not know yet, but their seat pulled out from the wall to lay flat for that purpose. It was still not large, but they would not be afraid of falling out of it and should be able to nap a couple hours at least. The less-than-ideal sleeping arrangements is what prompted him to decide against catching a late train after their wedding. At least they had one night in a bed together, and he had already made arrangements to check into the hotel early the next day. Tonight, while indulging in his wife's body was not an option, he planned to hold her close and caress her curves under a blanket.

Maria ate happily after a short prayer holding Georg's hands. When they were nearly finished, she rested her fork against her plate and commented, "It seems so quiet with just the two of us."

Georg had just taken a sip of his wine and nearly choked. He brought his napkin up to his mouth to cough into. She was about to reach over to pat his back when he gained his breath again. "Quiet?" he asked, "Where did you get that idea? The car is packed with people chattering and the train is not particularly quiet either."

She giggled, "Well maybe quiet was the wrong word. I meant to say that it is just us."

He smirked, "Yes, indeed." Georg reached over to squeeze her hand, it was a small movement since they were at such a small table. "When we can dine in our room, looking out at the Eiffel Tower, then it will be quiet. We can listen to music and interrupt our meal to dance. It will be just us."

She smiled wistfully at the image he created. "It sounds so romantic."

"It does, doesn't it? You know that is the point. Only for you, Darling." He brought her hand up for a kiss noting the look of desire in her eyes with pleasure.

"I wish we could get there sooner." He smiled and attempted another sip of wine as she continued. "You should learn to fly! We could get a plane and have our own runway in the back of the estate. Then we could fly around the world when the mood strikes us." At the doubtful look he gave her, she came up with another idea. "Someone ought to figure out how to travel quicker! Like magic. I do like the idea of a plane or rocket."

Playing her game, he shook his head dramatically, "A rocket sounds awfully loud."

Maria's face squinted in thought until she said brightly, "If we lived near the ocean, I am sure you would have a boat."

He nodded at that, "A great sea-faring yacht or sailboat. You would make a very fetching First Mate."

"Is it fast? How many people can fit on it?" She asked as if it was already a reality, trying to picture it in her mind.

He laughed enjoying the silly conversation. "Only 2." Seeing her narrow her eyes at him, he corrected, "Alright, at least 9. Possibly as many as 20 at 20 knots or so." He watched her happy smile knowing she had no idea what a knot was. She finished the wine in her glass before he reached for the bottle to refill both glasses. "But, the largest cabin would be reserved for the Captain and his First Mate. I insist that we hang a sign that says, 'No little people'."

"Humm…" She said as the waiter cleared away plates and left a plate of fruit, cheese and chocolate truffles. When the man left, she asked, "What about the plane?"

He rolled his eyes, "Same rule applies."

Maria raised her eyebrow and had a thought that made her eyes sparkle with mischief. Taking one of the chocolate truffles, she bit into it closing her eyes and released a groan. The sound gained Georg's full attention. When she opened her eyes, she offered her chocolate to her husband who gladly opened his mouth for her to feed. The chocolate was sweet and rich on his tongue after consuming the wine, he watched as his wife half rose to lean over the table. Next to his ear, she quietly said, "Even if we have more? When _we_ have babies?"

Her whispered words made his stomach ache with longing for the day he could watch her middle grow with the proof of their love. The image also set him into action. He stood up quickly, surprising Maria. He pulled out some bills from his pocket to leave on the table, and then grabbed the desert patter with one hand and her hand with the other to lead her away from the dining car. Their own compartment was not far.

When they returned, it was obvious someone had been there. The seat they had been sitting on was pulled away from the wall, creating a small bed complete with a sheet and pillows. On the other seat sat a folded blanket with another pillow for their use.

Georg put the platter on the seat and ushered Maria into the only standing space available in the crammed space. He then slid the door shut before grabbing her hips and kissing her fiercely, wildly. Maria savored the feeling and his taste. His hands soon began to wander and pull at her clothes with annoyance.

"Georg," She breathed when his lips moved to her jaw and down her neck, "The door. It's glass." He nodded in acknowledgement without stopping his attentions. Her back faced the window of the train, so she was sure that his back blocked the yellow stained glass right then. "Darling, someone will see us."

He nodded again, "I know." _Soon_ , he thought to himself as he claimed her lips again, he would stop soon. But his mind and body were not in agreement. He recalled the little noises she made the night before and wanted to hear them again. He bit her lower lip coming up for air and kissed her deeply again as his hand found the bottom of her skirt.

When she felt his fingers on her backside she gasped. _Oh help_ , she thought even as she pulled his head closer with one hand and her other held his tie gripped in her palm. It was the yank of his tie at his throat that brought him back to his senses, knowing that she was right. Even so, she whimpered in annoyance when he pulled away from her kiss. She would not release him so he held her close at the waist as he turned to sit; she fell onto his lap with a squealed then melted into his embrace as they calmed their breathing.

"You are too tempting," he finally said. Her answering sigh said many things to him; it said that she did not believe him and that she was unhappy to stop but was too shy to say so. "Are you tired, love?" She shook her head and pulled away to look into his eyes. She could see the regret and concern in his eyes, while he clearly read what she wanted in hers. With a kiss to her jaw he offered an alternative, "If you take off your shoes and jacket, I can do the same, and then I can hold you under the blanket."

Maria smiled, "You know," she started to say peppering kisses to his jaw and cheek, "It is still early."

"That is true but I don't think you slept for long last night." His grin made her snicker awkwardly. It would take time for her to feel completely comfortable with their new intimate relationship. With a kiss to her cheek, he helped her stand. "I don't know about you, but I did not sleep too soundly the night before, either. Even without the girls doing cartwheels in their sleep, I was much too excited to see you at the church."

She agreed that her lonely, quiet bed and eagerness also contributed to some insomnia before their wedding; though she could not help teasing him, "And I thought our room would be little-people-free. I am sure it meant a lot to Gretl and Marta to have you to cuddle with." With a light kiss to his chin, she took a half-step back before dropping to the seat.

Georg ate a bite from their desert plate as he watched Maria roll down her stockings and hang her jacket over a hook. She held out her hand asking for his jacket and felt a wifely satisfaction to hang it with her own. His tie followed before she reached out hesitantly, her eyes questioning, to unbutton the buttons holding his shirt together at the throat as he smirked down at her. "Georg?" She whispered, enjoying the site of his disheveled appearance, "I like you this way."

After closing the shade on the door and in the window, they laid on the pillows holding each other under the blanket as promised. The rocking of the train made them feel encapsulated in a cradle of perpetual motion. With legs entwined, their hands stroked and explored their partially dressed spouse while they whispered to each other.

Since their engagement, they had made a game of asking questions to get to know one another better. It had been a challenge to think of a question or two to converse about when they had time together. They tried to make each moment count, especially since they were either in company or had to discuss wedding arrangements. It had been a couple days since he had a turn; her last question had been about his suits and ties, which had surprised him since he never considered dressing less formally.

With a serious look in his eyes he traced the side of her face with the back of his fingers as he asked the question he had wondered for some time, "I admit that I have been worried that you would mistake the meaning behind this question, so I haven't asked it before. Maria, what made you believe you had a religious calling? Why did you want to be a nun?"

Maria had no idea why he would be unsure about her answer to the question, it was fair that he should know, though she had no idea how to verbally share it. She sighed though her mouth was turned up in a wistful smile. "Oh, I don't know." Her eyes turned up to the ceiling as she thought of what to say. "I suppose I liked the idea of having a safe place full of faith, love and hope. More than anything, I have always wanted a place I would be accepted that I could call home. I went originally for a safe place to stay and I liked listening to them sing, it just seemed the thing to do at the time. I never really thought about it as a calling before." At that she frowned and looked into Georg's eyes again. "Isn't that strange?"

He shook his head and entwined his fingers with hers, bringing them to rest over his heart where his shirt gaped open. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"As you know, I wasn't a very good nun. Though I did like learning about the will of G-d and I liked feeling that I was a part of something special when we did charity work. When the Reverend Mother said that I had to go back to you, to find out if my life was with you, what really persuaded me, wasn't what she had said. Not completely. It was what I had felt since leaving. I felt terribly homesick. The place I wanted to call home, where I felt accepted and loved, wasn't the abbey anymore."

"Oh, my darling." His comment was full of compassion and regret. Georg still felt responsible for her running from him and for her heartache. He hoped that they could have reached an understanding without the drama, but secretly he wasn't sure that they would have. He needed that moment of awakening, when he thought he lost her, to realize how much he needed her.

"It was strange, Georg. Being back at the abbey the other night. I felt so far removed from the Sisters there. It was simply a place and I was tolerated, but it felt different. I was treated with friendship, but…"

"But you were not one of them anymore." Georg finished her thought and watched her smile and nod, glad that he understood her. "Whatever it was that brought you back to me, I will be forever grateful." He brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss, holding her eyes he tried to communicate his love for her. "G-d has gifted me with the most incredible wife."

She laughed, "I don't know about that, darling, but I hope that I won't disappoint you." She kissed his chin and leaned back to say. "It is my turn now."

"You want to know more about U-boats?" he asked trying to contain his laughter.

"No. You asked a profound question so I will too." He raised his brows in encouragement. "Earlier, when we read the letter from the Baroness, you said that she was 'mostly-right'. What did you mean?"

Georg frowned and absentmindedly stroked her knuckles as he thought back on the letter and their conversation. He recalled after a moment that it had referred to his first wife and that he had read that part of the letter several times when he first received it. "Ah. Well, do you recall that Elsa said she could not fill the void Agathe had left." Maria nodded, sorry that she had brought up troubling memories of both of the women from his past. Georg, however, was glad that she had asked the question. Thinking and speaking of his first wife was getting easier, and he did not want his past to put a wedge in their relationship ever; the best way to prevent unpleasantness was to have everything out in the open.

"I'm afraid that was partially correct, the truth is that no one person could ever fill that void. You, Maria, cannot replace Agathe in my heart, because you are not her. You are you. And I love you for who you are. You have a completely separate and new place in my heart, my love." He let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her and bring her body closer to his as she stared into his eyes and absorbed his every word. "I struggled with this before I ended things with Elsa and proposed to you, and there were even times during our engagement that I would wonder... I wondered if I was hurting her memory by living my life while loving another, but I don't feel like it does. This feels too right. I think that we compartmentalize the people we love in our lives. The children love you as their mother, even though they will never love Agathe less. I love you just as much as I did her, though differently because I am a different person now than I was eighteen years ago. Your place in my heart has grown and expanded every day that I have known you, with everything you say and do that makes me love you more."

"Oh, Georg, I had no idea… I never thought of myself as a replacement. I am glad you feel the same." She leaned forward and offered him a kiss after she murmured against his lips, "I love you too, Captain. So much."

Holding his wife close, Georg felt an overwhelming sense of peace with her in his arms. The conversation had a considerable effect on them as they lay together reflecting on their own thoughts. After a long comfortable silence full of quiet thoughts and gazing at each other in the dimming light, Maria suddenly began to laugh. She answered his wondering look with bursts of giggles, "Oh Georg, I still cannot believe I have you all to myself. I keep wondering when we will be interrupted and sent to our separate rooms."

He grinned, loving her honesty, "Six weeks." He said threading one hand through her hair and pulling her hips closer with the other. "Together. With no interruptions." He kissed her again, clinging to her lips and savoring the moment.

He was so tempted to explore the secret places he had discovered on her body the previous night that his fingers started flexing against her back. Maria noticed and smiled in her innocently seductive way before leaning forward to pepper kisses on his jaw. "Darling, I would not object," she whimpered against his skin, "as long as we are quite alone." She liked the effect she was having on him; his indrawn breath gave her confidence. "You make me feel like I'm flying. You make me feel so beautiful."

His hand had lowered the zipper of her slip and began stroking the smooth skin underneath as she talked. "You are beautiful. So lovely. I am going to spend our entire trip reminding you of that." With that declaration, he bent to worship her lips. "Then once we are home, I am going to spend a lifetime proving my love to you… and savoring every moment."

Once the train fell into darkness and their breathing calmed, even with their legs bent to fit on the short, small bed, the train rocked them into a restful slumber held within the safe haven of each other's arms.

* * *

Happy almost honeymoon! Hope you enjoyed.  
Your reviews and ideas are very welcome!  
I have some ideas, but the honeymoon is a bit of a blank slate for me, so I'm happy to incorporate your ideas too! ;)

~Stephanie


	11. Chapter 11

Becoming One: Honeymoon Ch10

 _It was just past ten in the morning when Georg parked the car and took a fortifying breath, "Are you ready, Darling." Turning to Maria, he squeezed her hand and lifted it to his lips for a light kiss._

 _Maria smiled brightly, "Yes, Georg, I am. I just wish we could have come yesterday." He grinned and winked before moving around the car to open her door with a spring in his step. He was glad that she did not seem to be as nervous as he felt; after all, he was taking this wonderful woman away from her vocation after she had been sent to be under his protection._

 _With a comforting hand riding the small of her back, he guided her to the Abbey entrance. They were shown to the Reverend Mother's office without delay, though the closer they got, the more self-conscious Maria felt as she walked with her hands pressed together to still her restless fingers. Georg was not sure why she was acting so nervous all of the sudden and tried to ease her mind with his touch and smile. She looked lovely, he thought, in one of the dresses she made herself from a gold and cream material he had purchased for her._

 _The office was empty when they arrived and were told that the Reverend Mother would be along presently. He could see that Maria did not want to sit just yet, he watched her fingers fidget with her skirt a moment before he took her hands in his. "Maria, what is it?"_

 _She huffed and tried to explain, "It is only… when I was here two days ago, before the Reverend Mother asked if I loved you, I asked to take my vows because I didn't think I could face you again. Now, I will be telling her that she was right about everything; I was never meant for that life. Sending me to you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. And now, I am ready to take my vows—marriage vows with you, though. I am so glad you are here with me, Georg."_

 _Her nervous, disjoined speech made his heart race and his love shine through his gaze. He squeezed her fingers, telling her silently that he understood her and would always be right by her side, "Maria…" He wanted to give her confidence, but did not complete the thought before the door swung open on its creaky hinges. They both turned as one to see the elderly nun walk in and greet them kindly._

" _Captain von Trapp, it is good to see you, and Maria, I am glad that you both have come. I hope you have good news." The Reverend Mother smiled as Maria stepped forward and offered her a hug, much to the nun's surprise._

" _Yes, Mother." Maria said and whispered in her ear a heartfelt, "Thank you."_

 _The nun chuckled and patted Maria's arm, "Not at all. Please have a seat." She waited for the couple to take their seats and waited patiently while they exchanged a look. She noticed the contentment in Maria's expressive eyes even as she bit her lip in uncertainty._

 _Georg cleared his throat and smiled uneasily, "Thank you for seeing us without notice, Reverend Mother. I realize that I should have called but it rather slipped my mind." She acknowledged his admission with a nod of her head and a raised brow. "It was very good of you to ask Maria to return to us. My family is very grateful to have her home. The children have hardly let her out of their sight."_

 _The nun laughed in amusement, "Maria was not lost, Captain."_

" _Of course not." He said quickly. He was not sure why he was so anxious and tongue-tied around the nun, other than because of his previous bad behavior, Maria had already told him what the Reverend Mother had done, telling her to search for her life, to see if her love was returned; obviously, they were there because he returned her feelings. Georg noticed Maria shaking with laughter as she looked down at her folded hands. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head, thinking that she was not making this easy on him. Deciding that it would be best to get to the point, he announced, "We have come today to ask for your blessing and assistance."_

 _The Reverend Mother tilted her head studying him a moment, "Really?" The nun had a good idea of why they were there together saying 'thank you.' She had the gift of being an observant person and could tell they were bursting at the seams to share their announcement, but undecided on just how to say it. Their awkwardness was amusing to her and gladdened her heart to see._

 _Maria chimed into the discussion to tell the story, "Mother the last couple days have been wonderful. I am so glad that you encouraged me to return to the villa. Georg, the Captain, I mean…" She looked his way as he reached over to take her hand and smiled. Feeling more confident, Maria took a breath and continued calmly, "He feels the same as I do."_

 _With a fond, knowing look, the Reverend Mother asked, "And what would that be, Captain von Trapp?"_

 _Georg could not suppress his chuckle, "I am in love with Maria and I have asked her to be my wife."_

 _The nun leaned away from her desk and clasped her hands in her excitement and happiness for the couple. "That is delightful news. The Lord has certainly blessed you and answered your prayers. You have my blessing, of course! Assuming that Maria has chosen to accept your offer of marriage."_

 _Maria nodded enthusiastically, "With all my heart, Reverend Mother."_

" _I am glad, my daughter! What is the assistance you are looking for then? The Abbey will always be here for you both."_

 _The sincerity of her statement struck Georg. In the changing world, it was good to know they had friends. With a grin that stretched across his face, which Georg could not suppress even though he was sure he looked ridiculous, he said, "Maria and I talked a little about our wedding last night and we would like to be married at the chapel here, if you will allow it."_

 _The old nun's smile broadened. "Certainly. The sisters will be delighted that they can watch and possibly be of help. When is this holy event to take place?" She opened a large bound calendar that rested at her left, moving it to the center of the desk and opening it to the current week marked with a ribbon. "You will need at least two to three months to go through the necessary…"_

" _Forgive me, Mother," Georg interrupted, "Can we not marry sooner? A month would be preferable."_

 _The Reverend Mother had stopped flipping through the pages and looked at the Captain sharply. Carefully she asked, "Is there a reason for haste?" She darted her eyes to Maria, who had raised her brows in confusion, before focusing again on the Captain. She believed him to be a respectable man, one that would not take advantage of a young woman in his care. She knew of the rumors that he was expected to marry another, which is why she encouraged Maria to return to him as soon as possible so the opportunity for their relationship would not be lost. But, she reasoned, if they had been engaged more than a day, it is very possible that they anticipated their vows. He was, after all, a man of experience._

 _Georg frowned at her insinuation, "Of course not." The nun visibly relaxed and Georg continued. "There are other reasons, however. I am very aware of the unrest in Austria—with my naval background, this could become a real threat to my family. I have no tangible evidence, it is just a feeling I have." Maria was looking at him and squeezed his hand comfortingly. When he glanced at her, she smiled encouragingly. "I want as much time as possible." He said quietly before returning his gaze to the nun. "Also, with Maria living with me already, I think it would be best to marry soon."_

 _With a nod at the validity in his argument, the Reverend Mother replied, "I see. There is the other side you must consider, though. With Maria living in your household, there might be more unpleasantness with a hurried wedding. If you are determined to marry soon, perhaps you should stay here, Maria."_

 _While the Captain pursed his lips and frowned, the young woman gripped his hand with both of hers and had a horror-stricken look on her face. "Oh no, Reverend Mother! Please don't ask me to leave. I want to stay with Georg and the children, I promised them I would. With so many people in the house, we could hardly live in sin." Maria would have continued her impassioned speech if the Reverend Mother had not held up her hand to stop her._

" _Maria. I cannot force you to do anything. It has to be your choice but there are consequences for every decision." The younger woman relaxed back into her chair and absentmindedly stroked her fiancé's hand and fiddled with his ring. "That being said, it is impossible to go through all the preparations for a wedding and the church requirements in that short amount of time." She turned the pages in her book again, "It is more realistic to call the ceremony in six weeks, if you are in agreement."_

 _The couple sitting in front of the desk nodded in union, saying, "Thank you." And "That will do." Causing the Reverend Mother to smirk at them as she dipped her fountain pen and scratched "von Trapp wedding" on the line for a late morning service. The details were planned and counseling was scheduled before they said good-bye to the Reverend Mother and the Abbey._

 _Walking hand-in-hand back through the gate and to the waiting car, they smiled at each other knowing that they were one step closer to spending their lives tied together._

SOM

"Maria." Georg stroked her hair as he said her name slowly. "Maria."

Not wanting to wake from the delightful feeling of being held warmly within the circle of her husband's arms, she burrowed her face into the blanket and under his chin. She sighed and mumbled, "You smell good."

His chuckling caused the vibrations that brought her even closer to consciousness. "Maria? Are you awake?"

Her head moved in the negative as she responded with, "No."

"Are you sure?" He asked as his hands stroked her back, pulling the blanket away from her shoulders. He was enjoying a side of his wife that he hadn't known before; she was not an early morning person. One of her hands gripped the top of the blanket, fighting him, to keep the warmth near as she hummed. "Well, if you aren't awake then I suppose we could ride this train back to Austria… It would be a shame to miss Paris though. Oui?"

He laughed when her head shot up to look out the window above them. "Oh Georg, we are here!"

"Yes, we are. Come on sleepy head, let's make ourselves presentable."

Maria had a great time walking through the train station on Georg's arm as he made arrangements for their luggage and a taxi. Georg could not stop grinning as he watched Maria as she tried to take in all the sights. "We have time, darling." He whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run the length of her spine.

Their hotel suite was on the top floor of their hotel. The balcony wrapped around the outside of the building. Maria walked inside the grand entrance and looked around soaking in the sights. She noticed the basket of goodies on the dining table and the stationary set out on the desk before she walked out to the balcony to gaze at the city below. Georg watched his wife as the porter continued to talk about the hotel accommodations, location, and attractions while situating the luggage by the bedroom door.

When the man finally left, Georg followed the direction of his wife. He walked out the French door into the sunshine and walked around the corner without success. Another door at the end of the balcony was open past a set of windows that he walked toward, Maria's voice floated on the air like a siren's call.

She hummed while familiarizing herself with the room and her surroundings. She removed her hat and jacket, tossing them on a chaise at the foot of the bed and turned to the open balcony door once more with a startled yelp. "Georg!" she cried with her hand at her heart, "You startled me."

He stalked into the room looking like the cat about to pounce on the canary. "You were lost in your own world. Is there room there for your husband?"

She laughed, "Possibly. Do you know where I might find him?"

He smirked at her flirtation and wagged a finger at her before reaching for her hips to draw her into his arms. With a contented sigh and a kiss to her head, he asked, "What do you want to do first, Maria? Bath? Nap? We can go for a walk and get breakfast, or order in."

"Hmm," she hummed with a smile on her face as she squeezed his middle, pulling his body closer to hers. "I am excited to go out, but confess that a bath sounds wonderful before we go exploring."

His smile made his eyes sparkle and Maria was mesmerized thinking that they were at last alone, in Paris. "That can be arranged. May I join you?" When she nodded, he moved his head in the direction of the large tub awaiting them and, taking her hand, lead the way to it.

The deliberate, methodical way Georg went about the business of preparing a bath—something so simple!—made her heart race. Before dipping his hand into the water to gage its warmth, he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Biting her lip, she watched as he filled the giant tub and added a dollop of the conveniently placed bubble oil. "You have too many clothes on Baroness von Trapp," he whispered seductively close to her ear. Unable to move, she asked for help and held her breath when he smiled at her with his smoky eyes locked with hers. "With pleasure."

Slowly, seductively clothing was removed. In a moment of boldness, Maria even unbuttoned and removed some of Georg's clothes keeping her eyes on his face and tentatively caressing the skin her fingers came in contact with. Maria closed her eyes as her skin flushed in the rising steam from the warm water. She was embarrassed. She was impatient. Georg thought she was beautiful.

Situating themselves in the basin of the tub, the sound of the water dripping off the faucet and their wet limbs rang in the capacious room around the tile and marble. "Hmm," Maria hummed when her husband's lips found her neck and his hands began massaging her shoulders. "That feels wonderful. I might get spoiled."

Feeling the smile he had on his lips before nibbling at her ear, she relaxed back between his legs as he answered, "I do hope so, darling."

"This is better than my imagination. Remember when you rubbed my shoulders when I hurt my foot?"

He nodded thinking that she was probably the only Baroness alive who would admit to jumping out of trees. She had been so adorable putting on a brave face for the little girls when she could not even walk. Kurt had run into his office without knocking to get his help, the boy was so worried for her and upset that he had been the one to dare her to jump in the first place. When he had examined her hurt appendage and determined that it was not broken, he had kissed it to make it feel better (much to the amusement of his daughters) and carried her to the terrace. "Is it terrible of me to admit how much fun I had when you could not get around for a couple days? I liked leaving you in a room and finding you in the same spot without searching everywhere for you. But the best part was that I had a good excuse to carry you around and let you cling to me." Nuzzling her neck again after she shook her head at his admission, he drew circles on her collarbone and continued in a seductive voice, "I could feel your curves and smell your scent with everyone around. It drove me mad with desire for you."

Maria turned her head to lift a brow at him. She chose to ignore his confession and soak up the fact that she had driven him mad. With a kiss to his nose, she confessed, "When you had your hands on my neck, I wondered how it would feel without the layers of clothing in the way."

He chuckled. The thought had crossed him mind many times, though he was not ready to admit it. Instead, while continuing his lazy exploration with his fingers and lips, he changed the subject, "I did not make a busy itinerary for us beyond some tickets for a couple nights out and a reservation or two. What is on your wish list, Maria? What do you want to do first?"

Maria thought about the question as she lathered her body and what she could reach of his legs with the soapy sponge. "I am not sure. I am happy just to be here with you. Can we walk under the Eiffel tower?" He nodded, lost for words, as she turned in his arms to caress his torso with slippery soap suds.

They did not make it out of the hotel room for several hours. Once they were out of the bath, the view of naked skin, wet bodies and arousals was impossible to ignore. Maria's eyes locked with her husband as he dried himself, waiting for him with desire in her eyes, too shy to tell him or show him, how much she enjoyed the sight. He noticed however and, with his hands on her hips and his lips on her mouth, directed her backwards across the room to the bed.

They contented themselves with the fruit, chocolate and baguettes left by the hotel staff in a lovely welcome basket. It was enjoyed in bathrobes lounging on top of the coverlet with fingers and smiles before passions were once again running rampant in the honeymoon suite of the newlywed von Trapps.

* * *

AN: Thank you for your support. And I love the ideas!

~Stephanie


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 Honeymoon

The newlyweds walked through the streets of Paris aimlessly enjoying the sights. Georg happily walked with his wife's hand in the nook of his arm and shared stories with her about the sights they saw. He had spent some time in Paris when on leave in the navy and also after the death of his first wife, when he had hoped to clear his head. Georg told Maria, with a kiss to her knuckles, that it was (already!) his favorite trip to the city of love.

Maria listened with a smile and watched the busy city enraptured with what she saw and heard. She felt appreciation whenever she learned something new about Georg. He was such a private person, and yet he was learning daily how to open up to her, as she was also learning to open up her most private self to him. She loved the walk along the Seine and practically skipped when they walked beneath the Eiffel Tower. Georg laughed and whispered a promise to take her up to the looking deck to kiss her in the sky. There was so much to see that the city took her breath away.

When their stomachs became insistent, they found a lovely outdoor café to watch the sun set as they talked and enjoyed the simple French cuisine. Georg held Maria's hand under the table as they sampled wine with their finger foods before their fish was served. Looking at her profile, he squeezed her hand and asked, "Are you happy?"

Maria's face lit up to give no doubt that she was, but she knew the question went far deeper. Leaning toward him she kissed his jaw and whispered, "So happy."

With a clink to his glass she took a sip keeping his eye before continuing. "This place feels like magic. It seems so surreal, being here with you."

Georg was about to agree before the waitress came by with their meal. All he could think of was getting Maria - his wife! - back to the hotel room and out of her dress. Maria's sudden frown caught his attention, changing the direction of his mind just as he felt a hand at his shoulder. Georg turned to the waitress who leaned over presenting her bosom to his gaze. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked in a low, smooth French voice.

The French girl was in her late twenties. She meant no disrespect, but was attracted to the gentleman who spoke French in a sensual baritone. She had noted the German tongue the customers had conversed in, the young look of the woman, and wrongly assumed that they were not closely attached, since she had missed witnessing their affectionate interaction.

Georg raised a brow at her obvious flirtation, which his wife did not appreciate. In a firm French, Maria replied, "My husband and I are fine. Perhaps you have other customers in need of your attention." The waitress was so surprised that she straightened her back and walked away a little embarrassed. Maria huffed and watched the woman as she retreated away from them. She took a sip of her wine and mumbled under her breath about the audacity of French women.

Georg could not help the smirk nor the teasing gaze he gave his spitfire wife. She was adorable when she was riled. He took up his fork and knife and commented, "I hope you never stop protecting me from vultures. I rather like seeing you jealous."

"Jealous?" Her eyebrows went up to her hairline. She couldn't deny that she felt irritated when other women fawned over him, even though she completely trusted his devotion. Since their engagement, Maria had noticed that women regularly made eyes at her Captain. While she couldn't really blame them, she herself thought that Georg was devastatingly handsome, she did feel annoyed that here she was on her honeymoon, sitting with her husband and the woman could blatantly ignore her presence and even had the temerity to touch him. Maria huffed, letting her anger roll off her shoulders so they could return to happier subjects.

He chuckled and said casually, "Certainly. Your eyes flash and you start to breath hard; it is very sexy, my love." Taking a bite of his meal, he watched her with dark twinkling eyes as he anticipated her reaction.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I am just offended on your behalf. Besides, when have you ever seen me jealous? The very idea. My eyes and breathing are just fine, thank you very much."

"Oh, really? Hmm. Well, perhaps you weren't jealous. Angry, perhaps? I do love to see you that way too. It is nice to watch and not be on the receiving end of that fire, though."

SOM

 _Maria and Georg were ecstatic to get away from the house alone. It was Georg's wish to take his fiancée out. Since learning about their engagement, since Maria's return to the von Trapps, the children had been especially clingy, even with their slight confusion over the change in Maria's status from governess to mother-to-be._

 _There was also a small amount of upheaval in the household staff. Georg, after telling the butler and housekeeper of his engagement, had assumed that they would defer to her in more household matters. In his mind, he was to be married and, since Maria already lived under his roof, she should take over the role of mistress—simple as that. However, it was not the transition he had anticipated. Frau Schmidt was inclined to help ease Maria into the role, but Franz had no intention of happily accepting the new status of the governess. The division in household authority had left the maids a bit bewildered._

 _Maria was unaware of the household confusion since her focus was on the man of her dreams and the children who all wanted her attention. Georg had told her to consider the house hers, so when Frau Schmidt began seeking her out to make small decisions or ask questions about sheets and dinner choices, Maria rose to the role with finesse. She began seeking out the housekeeper too, like requesting specific foods or deserts to offer as rewards for the children or seeking help with wedding arrangements that she needed assistance with._

 _Franz was another matter, he seemed to deliberately give orders against Maria's requests which made other staff members unsure of who to listen to. It was when Maria ran into Franz after leaving the library to find Frau Schmidt, that she realized that a problem existed at all. "Oh, Franz! Can you please…" It was a simple request for Frau Schmidt and a maid that would require no more than five minutes of their time; a request that Maria did not think twice to make before turning on her heal to return to the library where books and lists of wedding arrangements were spread out on a table in the middle of the room._

 _Franz had raised a brow and sneered, before continuing down the hall to complete his task and ignore Maria's. She was left waiting past her typical patience threshold._

 _Finally, after finding an oblivious Frau Schmidt, Maria sought out Georg in his study. She seemed so hesitant and preoccupied when he asked her questions, since Maria had run into his study without thinking of what to say about the situation before deciding to say nothing, that Georg had gone to ask his housekeeper about Maria's behavior when she went to see the children outside._

 _Georg was not happy with the juvenile situation and went out to the terrace to talk to Maria about it. They had made their way to the gazebo before Maria's annoyance had turned into anger. At Franz. At Georg. She wasn't exactly sure where it had come from, but she was definitely angry. With a stomp of her foot, her eyes flashing and her breathing coming fast, she let out all her frustrations, "Why would you assume that I would take over all of this responsibility already, Georg? I already know nothing about planning a wedding! And the children are acting like I am going to leave again every time I walk out of a room. It's not like I get to walk two steps outside a door before something else comes up. Half the time I run into somebody else who wants something from me! I have had not a moment to myself and very few moments with you. I can't get a full night of sleep with all of this in my head between thinking and dreaming. Of course, the moment I do get to sleep, I wake to find Marta and Gretl on top of me. Why is it so important for me to plan meals with Frau Schmidt too? I mean, how on earth did everyone eat a meal without my opinion? What is his problem? You know, Franz has never liked me! I didn't ask him to plan our meal, for heaven's sake. What was so hard about asking Frau Schmidt to come to the library? Really?!"_

 _Georg had let her vent all her frustrations out until she huffed and had nothing else to say. Secretly he found it difficult to restrain a smile from lighting up his face, he knew she was serious but she looked so adorable in her anger. When she finished, he enfolded her in his arms and kissed her neck before saying, "I think it is high time we got away from the house."_

 _They had not ventured into Salzburg together since visiting the Mother Abyss. While they had appointments and had gone on an excursion, or two, they had not been alone in public. Georg preferred their quiet evenings together when they learned more about each other and shared their heart, though on this occasion he took particular care to plan a date out with his intended. He felt the need to gently court her and make her understand that she was cherished._

 _They left the villa in the late afternoon to walk through the gardens by the Mirabell Palace, which he knew she adored. While walking among the foliage, they shared stories about their childhood. Georg recounted his most mischievous moments sneaking out of his room at boarding school to escape the four walls. Maria also talked about her escape from reality when she was young when she often ventured to Salzburg. Her happiest times were sitting by the fountain or by the river with a book or journal. She would learn different languages and write stories about imaginary people._

 _Georg asked who she would write about and she replied, "My favorite character grew up in a cottage in the mountains all alone, one day she realized that she was really a princess who had a loving family. I would write about her reuniting with her family and her adventures."_

 _With a smile he asked, "Did the princess have trouble following rules?"_

 _She laughed, "How did you guess?"_

 _They continued their evening with dinner and dancing in a romantic restaurant that had twinkling lights over the dance floor and candle votives on the tables. Maria felt so many things deeply during the course of the evening, like gratefulness, exhilaration and admiration for the man at her side. She was so grateful that they found each other and for Georg's love, personality, and romantic spirit. She was grateful that he wanted to build a solid foundation for their relationship and wished she knew of a word to communicate her feelings for him. It seemed to Maria that 'I love you' was inadequate and paled in comparison to the inferno in her soul. All she could do was relay her feelings through her eyes as they danced under the strings of lights._

 _Her life was so unrecognizable, she reflected as she gazed into his eyes, feeling like Cinderella who won the heart of the Prince._

" _Darling," he whispered before pulling her closer in his embrace, "you are making it very difficult to restrain myself. I dearly want to kiss you." He settled for kissing her temple and grazing his thumb along her spine. "Tell me what you are thinking."_

" _I hardly know how to tell you."_

" _Try. Please."_

" _I am thinking that I could dance with you forever. I feel as though I am dreaming and ready to burst from happiness." She closed her eyes and nestled under his jaw, relishing the precious moment of intimacy between them._

" _I am real, I promise you that. I feel the same, Maria. I cannot believe that I deserve you."_

 _She pulled away at that. "Of course you do, Georg. Since finding me in that gazebo, you have done nothing short of making me feel special and loved. I have really enjoyed our brief engagement getting to know you and understand…"_

" _Understand?" He prompted wanting to understand her better. Every moment uncovered a new mystery of Maria, it was like cutting through the layers of a decadent desert, learning more about her._

" _Yes. I want to understand you and everything I feel. I want to understand us and the dynamic in the house. So much has changed in such a short amount of time. I want to understand it so I am not overwhelmed by it."_

 _He was so humbled by her honesty. He brought their joined hands to his lips to kiss her fingers before spinning with her around and around before the music ended and he led her back to their table by the window. "I want to help you, Maria, as much as I can," he said, bring them back to the previous conversation._

 _She smiled, squeezing the hand he still held. "I know, Darling. Though there are some things that just need time. Like getting used to the position I suddenly find myself in and managing the children as their mother, not just as their governess."_

 _Georg's brow furrowed, he had not detected any problems with his children. The little ones would do anything for Maria and the older ones loved her too. Though maybe their whispering groups in the evenings and afternoons is what Maria referred to. "I can't imagine that your authority with the children would be changed, they already looked to you as their mother."_

" _In some ways, perhaps. I think some of them are also a little confused and need time to understand. My time is no longer theirs, you know. My fiancé has demands on my attention too." Maria giggled and enjoyed watching the change in his expression due to her teasing._

" _As he should." Her laughter made his spirit soar, it was such a melodious sound full of life and hope._

* * *

Happy New Year!  
Thank you for following this story and reviewing!  
For the person who reviewed as a guest so that I couldn't reply... YES I am working on continuing the Pride and Predjudice story. In fact, I have been about 1/2 done with chapter 43 for a LONG while now I just have to figure out how to end it and get them out of London. I really want to finish that story but with 2 kids, 2 businesses, etc. life tends to get in the way. Writing is my therapy and reading is my down time, so sometimes when given the choice, I would rather cuddle in bed and read rather than write. But I am planning on finishing it THIS year ;)

I am continuing this SOM story more because you all have requested it. AND I love the characters too. ;) I don't really have any direction as far as the honeymoon, so if you have ideas don't keep them to yourself!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 Honeymoon

Walking in the door, Maria went straight to the sofa to collapse, flopping her feet upon the other side while kicking off her shoes with a dramatic sigh. In two days, she was certain that they had walked a million miles around the city. It was everything she had dreamed it would be and we would not dream of complaining. That morning they had crepes with café lattes and walked through a museum with so much art and history, it was awe inspiring. She could hardly stop talking about it as they saw fountains and monuments around the city.

Georg chuckled and followed her once the door was firmly shut. "Alright?"

Her eyes crinkled with her grin as she looked over her shoulder at her husband. "As much as I run around with the children, I cannot believe how much my feet are aching from walking today."

"I knew we should have taken that trolly instead of walking down every street. We have plenty of time to see Paris, Darling." He moved her feet to sit beneath them in his lap. "Hum, perhaps we should have some soft leather shoes made for you," he said kissing one of her toes before rubbing one between his palms, digging his thumbs into the knots at her arches. "I would like to take you dancing one of these nights, and it will not be half as pleasant with blistered toes."

His heavenly ministrations made her moan in gratitude. When she could bring herself to open her eyes and thank her husband for making her feet relax, she was captivated by the smoldering, devilish look in his eyes. "Something on your mind, Captain?" she teased.

"As a matter of fact…" he said as his hands wandered up her leg to roll down her stocking in a slow caress causing a different sigh to fill the room, one of desire and anticipation.

 _Maria wandered around the trees, walking aimlessly and swinging herself from oak to oak. The sun was setting and she just needed a moment to clear her head. Earlier in the day she had met with the Reverend Mother for council and to discuss her wedding. It was a wonderful morning and she was grateful that she was able to pray with the sisters before Georg picked her up._

 _She paused in her movements to admire the ring on her finger. It sparkled in the evening light and reminded her of her promise. Her heart was so full as she thought on her intended and the conversation she had with the Mother Abyss about the importance of communication, and honesty, in a relationship. She had been feeling guilty for not openly discussing her reasons for leaving, though Georg had not pushed her._

 _Finding a grassy spot to look out at the lake, Maria kicked off her shoes and watched the movement in the water. She was ready to have the conversation, though it felt like a lifetime ago._

" _There you are!" Georg said as he approached with a smile. "I didn't see you from the veranda."_

" _I'm sorry. Is everything alright? I can come back inside; I was just enjoying the quiet." She said, patting the space next to her in invitation._

 _He waved off her question with a chuckle. "No, no. You are perfect right there. The crew just went upstairs to ready themselves for bed. After Marta's doll was decapitated, I don't blame you for needing some solitude." He laughed. "They will be fine until we are ready to say our 'good-nights'." He situated himself and reached out to give her hand a kiss. "What has you so deep in thought?"_

" _Oh, I don't know. Just some things. I'm getting married, you know!"_

" _Really? Anyone I know?"_

 _Her laughter danced around them like fairies. "Perhaps. Let's see… he is tall and handsome." At his raised eyebrows, she leaned away from him. "It's true! His eyes are wonderfully expressive and he says he loves me as much as I love him."_

 _Georg swallowed his emotion and grinned shyly, "Then he is a very lucky man. I am certain that he knows it too." Maria could not stop the tears that filled her eyes. Unable to stay away from him another moment, she reached out to cup his face before her lips found his in an ardent, unhurried kiss._

 _When they finally parted, Maria was happy to find his arms around her so she could snuggle in close and breath him in. Her fingers stroked his neck and played with his collar as her face rested naturally in the arch of his neck for a moment before she interrupted the sounds of nature. "This is my favorite place."_

 _He kissed her temple and looked around, "It is lovely."_

 _She giggled and pulled him closer. "That's not what I mean. I mean here, in your arms. I feel so loved and safe. It is not a feeling I have been accustomed to. But I like it."_

" _I mean to hold you for the rest of my life. I'm honored to be one of your favorite things."_

 _Instead of the laugh he anticipated, Maria sighed, "Georg, can we talk about … things?"_

 _Her tone surprised him after their light-hearted banter. He tried to move away in concern, but she held him tightly. "What is wrong, Love?"_

 _She shook her head and moved away to see his face and reassure him that all was well. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk to you since I have avoided the subject long enough." With a breath for courage, she admitted she was ready to talk, "About the night of the party."_

 _Georg looked into her serious eyes and nodded, unwilling to interrupt her train of thought. He was curious what had caused her to flee when she insisted it was nothing that he had done, and he was certain that his children were not to blame either._

" _It probably seems trifling now, with all that has happened since I returned. But I was so confused and naïve and scared. I really don't know if I can explain how I felt." Georg reached for her and again silently telling her that whatever she had to say, he would listen. "Georg, after the children sang, I was planning to change for the party—I had nothing to wear, really—but I did not go upstairs intent on packing. It was the Baroness –"_

" _Elsa?" Georg exclaimed. As he said her name, he realized that, there could be no other explanation. He just hoped she did not harm Maria physically because he did not think he could restrain himself from speeding to Vienna to confront her._

 _Maria nodded, "Yes. You see, she said she wanted to help, but I know now that she must have felt threatened and was intent on having you to herself. She said that I loved you, and you thought you were in love with me." As she began explaining, she could not stop; her speech came out faster as her mind rebelled against the memory. "I denied that I had anything to do with it—of course, I could not explain how I felt, how could she possibly know!—but she was adamant that what I thought made no difference at all."_

" _Oh, Maria," Georg tried to sooth her._

 _Maria hardly heard him, continuing with a shake to the head, "The worst of it was that she knew that I was so muddled and had been questioning my life's path. I mean, being with you and the children here, felt more right to me than being behind the abbey walls. I was always in trouble for sneaking away to my mountain. I knew I would miss the children because I already knew I loved them. I just could not bring myself to believe that I had fallen in love with you too. She said that you couldn't keep your eyes off me and you thought you were in love with me, but not to worry because you would soon get over it. As if it was not real. As if it was that simple. What was I to think? And you were meant to marry her! I know now that I should have come to you, but I had to escape. I knew I would be safe if I went back."_

 _Georg shook his head in compassion and understanding, inviting her into his embrace as she slowed the flow of words and began to calm. After a moment she continued, "I'm sorry, my love. I did not realize that this is where I felt the most safety. I did not know how to face you."_

 _He rocked her silently and smoothed her hair while holding her close. "You have nothing to apologize for. I behaved badly. You were sent here to be under my protection as a young postulant and I could not bring myself to take you from G-d's path, if that was what you wanted. I was a coward to continue the façade with Elsa, especially when I realized that you controlled the light in my life."_

 _She moved out of his embrace to look into his eyes when she said, "No, Georg. You did nothing wrong. What made me so conflicted is that I thought I had. You see, I was here on G-d's errand. To ask for your love seemed wrong."_

" _How could it be wrong, when it was given freely?"_

 _She smiled feeling the weight of her confession lift to free her soul. "Yes. That is what the Reverend Mother helped me to see; that the love between a man and woman is holy too. What we have… G-d has blessed me with."_

" _Blessed us both, you mean?" There was nothing more to say on the subject and it was a relief to them both to find closure. Georg held Maria a few moments more before another thought occurred to him and he couldn't help wonder how it all could have ended differently. He did not know. "Maria," he started, his hesitation engaged her full attention. "What would you have said? If you had the courage to come to me after the party, what would you have said?"_

 _Maria chewed her lip and thought about the scenario seriously. "Humm. I do not think I would have come to dinner in the state I was in. Perhaps I would come out here to think and really reflect on what she said and I what I would say to you. Did you go to your study after the party, or for a walk?"_

 _He felt a little uncomfortable at the question and rubbed his neck. Looking away from her eyes he admitted, "I, ah… I went to the patio, actually. When I found your note, I felt the need for air but I went to the patio to replay our dance. I knew that I would never forget it."_

 _Maria nodded, "Then I would have found you there and asked for—I don't know—your opinion, I suppose. I would have wanted you to deny it because it scared me so much."_

 _Georg shook his head, "I wouldn't lie to you, but I hardly understood my feelings then either. I would have apologized for Elsa, that would only be the proper thing to do before I confronted her the next day. I would have asked you about your thoughts and… I might have asked you to dance again."_

" _Really?" She asked, her breath catching._

" _Yes, really. It was the most incredible moment of the night for me. I would have wanted to be sure that what I felt and saw in your eyes had been real… then, after reading the truth in your eyes, I would have known how to act." At her questioning look, he replied, "To confront Elsa and tell her that I had no future with her. To court you and ask for your love; maybe even kiss you that same night."_

" _Oh! I am not sure what I would have done if you kissed me." She said with wide eyes._

" _I would have used all my persuasive powers to convince you to stay."_

 _Maria fiddled with his tie as her imagination played the scene. Pulling him closer she said, "May I have a demonstration? What 'persuasive powers' are you referring to exactly?" The combination of her innocent flirtation and alluring seduction was irresistibly appealing; she had the ability to take the breath from him without trying._

 _His grin was devilish as his eyes touched her everywhere before, much to her surprise, he held out his hand and helped her onto her feet before, he asked in a low, intimate voice "May I have this dance?"_

 _The dance was slow. Their bodies were close. Their eyes were locked. And when the electricity was too much to bear, he lowered his lips to claims hers in a kiss that touched her soul and put all the past notorious kisses to shame. He tasted her sweet response and groaned when her hands tangled in his hair, bringing him as close to her as he possibly could be._

 _When they slowly came back to earth, breathing out of the fiery kiss, Maria could not contain the awe in her whispered, "Wow."_

SOM

Thanks for reading! As I said before, the honeymoon era is really a blank slate for me (but I have a BUNCH of engagement time ideas!) so if there is a scenario you want to read about, let me know! I will consider adding it to this story. - Stephanie


End file.
